The Super Mystery Twins!
by Exotos135
Summary: After reading about a crystal called "transformation crystal" capable of transforming an individual into a whole new form, Mabel goes ahead to find it, but she's being followed by Dipper, who insist ot go back to the shack. What will happen?
1. Super Mabel and Super Dipper are Born

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

Gravity Falls Forest 2:00 pm

It was a usual day at the Gravity Falls forest, the birds were singing, the beavers were biting down some trees, woodpeckers were hammering some dead trees to find food, nothing was out of the ordinary.

A woodpecker left flying scared as a 12-year-old girl, Mabel Pines, arrived at the branch the woodpecker was in. Mabel continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch while her twin brother, Dipper Pines, was following her on foot.

"Mabel, we need to go back to the mystery shack!" called Dipper. "I never told anything to Stan, and you know how angry he gets if we don't go to work!"

"Chill out Dipper, it won't take too long before we're over with this." said Mabel. "Keep following me and we'll eventually arrive at that transformation crystal I told you about."

"Mabel, get down here immediately!" called Dipper. "We need to get back to work!"

Mabel stopped on a tree branch and jumped down to the ground as Dipper catched up with her. After that, Dipper took a few minutes to regain his breath and grabbing a not-wanting-to-go-back Mabel.

"Now, follow me back to the mystery shack." said Dipper.

Dipper turned around and as soon as he took a step, Mabel released her hand from Dipper's grasp.

"Come on Dipper, you love stuff like this, why don't you want to see the transformation crystal?" asked Mabel. "Your book says something about a transformation crystal in the forest and you just wanna return to the shack!"

"Well, it does say something about transformation. And it would probably be a great discovery." said Dipper. "But Mabel, the first thing we need to do is think about the consequences if we do succeed and go super mode."

"And those could be?" asked Mabel uninterested.

"We could go out of control, the power source would take a mind of its own and try to control ours, we could even go on a rampage across Gravity Falls-"

Before could keep on the list of predictable results from the transformation, Dipper saw that Mabel had left. Looking around, he spotted her up at the tree branch and resuming the way she was going, prompting Dipper to run after her.

"Mabel, wait!" called Dipper. "Could you at least hear out the possibilities?"

"Sorry Dipper, but if you're only gonna list the negatives instead of the positives of this possible new discovery, I can't say I'll be interested." answered Mabel "Try to think positively, we could be able to fly, gain enhanced senses-"

"Go out of control, be unable to recognize friend or foe?" interrupted Dipper.

"See? There you go again!" complained Mabel. "If you're gonna worry so much, why don't you go back to the shack?"

"I can't leave without you!" answered Dipper.

The twins continued to complain until they arrived at a giant tree, where Mabel jumped from tree branch to tree branch until she was out of sight. Dipper climbed one of the trees and jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he got to the tallest branch.

"Mabel!" called Dipper at the top of his lungs, but receiving no response.

Slowly jumping back to a previous tree branch, Dipper jumped down one branch until he arrived at the branch of a normal tree, where he safely felled to the ground and started to look for Mabel.

One search later

Dipper had searched everywhere, but he could not find Mabel anywhere.

"Hello, little brother!" greeted a voice in the sky similar to Mabel.

Dipper turned up to see where the voice came from, and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Mabel, but she was a bit different.

Mabel's sweater, shoes, and facial features hadn't changed at all. What changed was her hair, which instead of being chocolate-colored was now beige and the hairstyle was a bit more spiky, her eyes were now a cerise color, and she was being surrounded by a sky blue colored aura.

"So, what do you think?" asked Mabel, crossing her arms. "Do I look super or not?"

"M-Mabel, y-you're... you're-" said Dipper,

"Flying? Yeah, I'm doing that." answered Mabel. "I told you we could get the ability to fly with the transformation crystal, but no, you just decided to go negative instead of positive."

"B-But how did you transformed? You're a human." asked Dipper.

"Oh that." started Mabel before explaining. "By chanting something in front of the crystal, it gives the one who chanted it a super form to transform into."

"You never said anything about that!" exclaimed Dipper.

"I thought you already knew, its in the book, little fool." said Mabel. "Anyway, want me to take you to the crystal?"

Dipper started think about what he could do, he could either go back to the shack without Mabel or accept Mabel's offer and go with her to the crystal of transformation she said. After considering what could happen if he declined; Stan would get angry, and everybody would search to no ends for Mabel, he decided to accept.

"Fine, but with one condition." said Dipper.

"What is it?" asked Mabel.

"After the transformation's time is over, we'll go back to the shack, no questions asked, understood?" answered and asked Dipper.

"Yes mom, we'll do as you say." said Mabel, turning around. "Now grab the back of my sweater so I can fly us there."

Dipper did what Mabel told him to do, and she left flying as fast as she could to the location of the transformation crystal. While they were flying, Mabel showed a lot of joy while Dipper was deathly afraid, holding the back of Mabel's sweater tightly so he would not fall.

Mabel stop on they arrived at a big space not too far from the river, where a giant golden crystal was hovering above the ground. Mabel slowly descended to the ground and, after safely landing on her feet, Dipper released his hand from Mabel's sweater and started to pant heavily.

"There's the crystal." told Mabel to Dipper, pointing at the golden giant crystal. "Now say the chanting on your book and bingo, you'll transform."

Dipper took out his book from his vest and saw a random chanting on the transformation page. As he said the chanting, the crystal started to glow as a golden circle surrounded Dipper and, once he finished the chanting, enclosed him inside an orb. Dipper started to feel funny as his body changed to his newest super form, the orb he was surrounded disappearing after he finished transforming.

Just like Mabel, his clothes, shoes and facial features hadn't changed at all. And just like Mabel, his hair color changed from brown to beige and the style became a bit more spiky, however, his eyes changed to an apricot color instead of Mabel's cerise and unlike Mabel, his aura was neon green colored.

"Wow... this power." said Dipper, feeling his newest acquired form power inside himself. "Its feels totally out of this world."

"Okay okay, stop acting so surprised." said Mabel, walking to Dipper. "Now, I have just been in this form for 5 minutes, but I'll tell you all I have been able to discover, you don't need to know the flight thing since you already saw it, so I'll tell you about our enhancements."

Mabel snickered when she said the word "enhancements", before she returned to normal to explain Dipper a few things.

"Now first, in this form we have enhanced strength." said Mabel.

To demonstrate it, Mabel walked to a nearby tree and, using her bare hands, ripped it from the ground and threw it far away. Dipper couldn't believe what he just saw, his sister using her bare hands to rip a tree from the ground.

"Enhanced speed." said Mabel.

Mabel went running to Dipper, leaving after-images of herself colored like her aura, which disappeared once Mabel stopped in front of Dipper.

"Teletransportation." said Mabel, disappearing in front of Dipper's eyes. Mabel reappeared behind Dipper, with him not noticing her presence.

"Peek-a-boo." said Mabel, spooking her younger twin brother. "And best of all, we can shoot energy from our palms!"

Mabel and Dipper turned to the river nearby them and as Dipper payed attention to Mabel's palms, she started to accumulate her energy into two energy balls in her palms. Once she put enough energy, she threw the energy balls at the river, causing a small explosion when they collided.

"Of course, some of these stuff consumes some energy, but we'll regain it over the time." said Mabel, turning back to Dipper. "And... that's all I can teach you, 'cause I don't know anything else."

Dipper started to revise what she learned from Mabel, but once he turned to see a random patch of trees around the place they were, he saw a vision of Wendy approaching their place, the only problem was that it wasn't clear if the vision was real or not.

"Mabel, did you saw that?" asked Dipper.

"Saw what?" asked Mabel.

"Wendy's coming to this place." answered Dipper. "I don't know if its real or not, but we should hide nonetheless."

"Dipper, there are only trees over there." said Mabel. She changed her mind once she heard somebody approaching them. "But on second thought, let's hide."

The twins hided behind a random bush as they saw Wendy arriving at the scene, just like in Dipper's vision. However, all Wendy did was see the river with a pleasant smile on her face. Seeing an opportunity to briefly leave, Dipper left the bush to see what Wendy was doing and then returned to the bush with his sister.

"What is she doing?" asked Mabel.

"She's only seeing the river." answered Dipper. "I think we're safe for now."

"Huh, I always feel relaxed when I see the river." said Wendy, now turning to the crystal. "Well, what is this?"

Interested by the hovering crystal, Wendy walked to it and touched it, leaving it alone once she was unable to hold it for too long . As Wendy panted, she looked at the bush Dipper and Mabel were hiding and, for some reason, was able to feel their presence inside.

"Well, I can't take this thing back to the shack." said Wendy. "So I guess I'll just go my way."

Wendy started to leave. But as Mabel and Dipper sighed in relief...

"Hey Dipper, Mabel." called Wendy to the bush Dipper and Mabel were hiding. "Could you help me get this thing to the shack?"

Mabel and Dipper got out of the bush and helped Wendy carry the crystal out of the forest and to the mystery shack.

Outside the Mystery Shack

Mabel and Dipper put the crystal on the ground, and after a while it started to hover again.

"How did you knew it was us?" asked Mabel.

"The bush was surrounded by a sky blue and neon green aura, and touching the crystal allowed me to sense your presence." answered Wendy. "By the way, thanks for helping me bring it to the shack."

"No problem." said Dipper.

After Dipper said that, the twins returned to their normal form as Stan arrived to see the crystal Wendy and the twins brought.

"This is exactly what the mystery shack needed." said Stan. "Where did you found it?"

"In the forest." answered Wendy.

"... Makes sense for me." said Stan, grabbing the crystal. "Now help me get this inside the shack so we can put it on exhibition."

The twins and Wendy also grabbed the crystal and helped Stan get it inside the mystery shack, and then helping him set up its exhibition afterwards.

Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel's Room 7:00 am

At their room, Dipper was checking the book to see the other details about the transformation while Mabel jumped on her bed, overjoyed at the fact that she now had a super form.

"I can't believe we actually have super forms now!" said Mabel in excitement. "What do you think we should call ourselves in that form? The Awesome Mystery? Super Sisbro? Oh I know, Super Mystery Twins!"

"Mabel, please be quiet for a minute, I'm checking the other details about the transformation." requested Dipper, his vision fixed on his book.

"Ooh! Let me see! Let me see!" exclaimed Mabel, jumping to Dipper's bed.

"Let see, we can only stay in the transformation for 15 minutes until we master it, until we attain some sort of necklace from mastering our form, we'll need to use its power, and getting hit enough times, having our energy absorbed or whatever will end the transformation prematurely." said Dipper, listing the things. "Oh, it also ends prematurely if we want to."

"Aw man." said Mabel.

"Well, let's not think about it too much." said Dipper, closing his book. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Yeah, so tomorrow we have energy so we can fight to see who's the best!" said Mabel.

"Haha, Mabel, just go to your bed." said Dipper.

Doing what Dipper said, Mabel went back to her bed and toked herself before she reached for her grappling hook.

"Goodnight Mabel." said Dipper.

"Goodnight, super bro." said Mabel.

Aiming her grappling hook at the lampshade, Mabel shoot it and broke the lampshade to turn it off. After that, Mabel fell asleep while Dipper stayed up for a few seconds before falling asleep too.

"You know, that wasn't necessary." said Dipper, before falling asleep.

To be continued...


	2. Super Training

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel's Room 9:00 am

Mabel and Dipper woke up once they heard Grunkle Stan calling for them. It had passed a week since Mabel and Dipper got their super forms and the transformation crystal was put on exhibition in the mystery shack. So far, the crystal was a popular exhibition, but not the most popular yet. But lets focus on Mabel and Dipper.

The twins got out of their beds and went to the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth. After that, they grabbed some of their clothes and went to a dresser, where they changed clothes. Dipper put on his normal outfit, while Mabel put on a yellow sweater with the words "So weird!" on the center, a teal skirt and her normal shoes.

After they changed, they went downstairs to see Wendy reading a magazine behind the counter, Soos adjusting the crystal exhibition, and Stan standing in the middle of the room, holding a bunch of pamphlets and waiting for Mabel and Dipper to arrive.

"Ah, you two are finally here." said Stan. "Everybody, I have good news."

"Oh no, I know you always refer to bad news when you say those words." said Dipper, having heard Stan's words a million times before.

"Nono, it's good news this time, I promise." assured Stan. "Anyway, ever since we made an exhibition about that crystal thing you brought, I have decided to give it a little more publicity, delivering these pamphlets."

Stan gave Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos a pamphlet that was about the crystal.

"So, while I go across Gravity Falls giving people these things, I want you to take care of the shack in my absence." resumed Stan. "So, can I count on you?"

"Yes!" answered Soos.

"Maybe!" answered Dipper and Mabel.

"Not at all!" answered Wendy.

"That's the spirit!" said Stan. "See ya."

Stan left the Mystery Shack through the main door and when he left, Mabel, Dipper and Wendy started to chat while Soos looked through the window to see if anybody was approaching.

"Okay, so where are we gonna train?" asked Mabel.

"Leave that to me." answered Wendy. "I have the perfect place where you can kick, punch, teletransport, and throw energy to stuff."

"Good, the book says that our transformation only lasts 15 minutes." said Dipper, taking out the book, opening it on the transformation page and showing it to Wendy, who examined it closely. "So we'll use the first 5 for punches and kicks, another 5 for the speed and energy and the last 5 for the teletransportation."

"Hey! and what about our fight?" asked Mabel annoyed.

Hearing Mabel shouting that, Soos interest and curiosity rised as he left what he was doing and went to the counter, without being noticed.

"I already told you Mabel, we need to practice our abilities first before we can do that fight." told Dipper to Mabel.

"What fight?" asked Soos.

Hearing Soos talking behind him scared Dipper. Remembering to hide the book, Dipper tried to come up with a fake excuse to give to Soos.

"Umm well, she didn't mean an actual fight, it's just... i-its just." said Dipper, trying to come up for an answer.

"Dipper, we shouldn't keep the secret only between us." said Wendy. "Let's share it with Soos, I'm pretty sure he won't tell anybody."

"Tell anybody about what?" asked Soos. "I'm so confused dude."

"Soos, don't freak out, but we have super forms!" answered Mabel. "And Wendy has the ability to sense the presence of things!"

After revealing about their super forms and Wendy's ability, Soos remained silent. They were hoping that Soos could understand because at best, he would be okay with it, but at worse, he would freak out and have the need to tell somebody about the secret.

"You're so adorable Hambone." said Soos.

"Wait a minute, you don't believe me?" asked Mabel.

"I do, I do believe you have a big imagination." answered Soos. "With your imagination everything's possible."

"Soos, I mean for real!" clarified Mabel. "We do have super forms and Wendy has the ability to sense the presence of things."

"Oh, but if that's true, what's the power source?" asked Soos. "Unless I'm wrong, you need some sort of power source to get the power to transform into that super form you said. And if Wendy's really has that ability you mentioned, then she'd also need a power source."

Getting out of her chair, Mabel went to the crystal exhibition and pointed at the crystal.

"That's the power source!" said Mabel.

"Umm, Mabel, what makes you think that crystal is the power source?" asked Soos.

"Because it is the power source!" answered Mabel. "Look, I'll just touch it and-"

Before she could even reach the glass that blocked the crystal, Mabel's hand swas grabbed by Soos. Mabel tried to set herself free from Soos's grasp, but no matter how hard she tried,

"Soos, what are you doing?" asked Mabel in an angry tone.

"Mister Pines told me to stop anybody from touching the crystal, friend or foe." answered Soos. "Sorry dudette, but its my job."

"Let me go!" shouted Mabel, trying to break free.

"Soos, let her go." requested Wendy as she and Dipper went to Soos. "She really is telling the truth, just give her a chance to prove it."

After thinking about it for a minute, Soos released Mabel's hand, causing Mabel to slap herself when she was released. While she brushed of what just happened, Mabel punched the glass, but only hurted her hand.

"Mabel, that glass is as strong as a gumball machine one." said Soos while grabbing the glass and taking out of the exhibition, while putting it on somewhere close. "You're supposed to grab it and put it somewhere else like I just did."

"Thanks Soos." said Mabel. "Dipper, come with me, its Super Mystery Twins time!"

Dipper went to Mabel as he and his sister touched the crystal, feeling funny as they accumulated a tiny part of the crystal's energy. After they had enough energy, they got their hands out of it and it was Wendy turn to put her hand in the crystal.

Something they noted was that, after taking some of the crystal's energy, the twins hand which they used to touch the crystal was surrounded by an aura similar to the twins super forms aura. The colors were sky blue for Mabel and neon green for Dipper.

After Wendy had finished getting her energy, she also took out her hand, wich also got an aura wich was grey colored. After a moment had passed and Soos got on a safe distance between the three, the auras they had in their hands started to expand to surround their whole arms, then the half of their bodies before finally ending surrounding their whole bodies. And then, after covering their entire bodies, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were covered by giant spheres as they transformed.

Soos was scared after seeing such an amazing sight. And after the transformation of the trio had finished, the spheres started to break, eventually shattering into pieces. After the spheres broke, Dipper and Mabel were hovering above the ground with their auras. Wendy, however, stayed on the ground.

Wendy's appearance didn't change that much, in fact, it hadn't changed at all. Her clothes, hair, everything about her was exactly the same, except that her eyes were closed.

"Wendy, did you fell asleep while you were transforming or what?" asked Mabel, noticing Wendy's closed eyes. "Hello?"

Wendy didn't respond.

"Wendy?" asked Dipper as he reached for Wendy's face.

Before Dipper could try to wake up Wendy, she turned to him and opened her eyes, revealing her black dots had turned into gold eyes. The sight spooked Soos, Mabel and Dipper.

"Yeah, I was spooked the first time I saw myself with these eyes too." said Wendy. "But don't worry, you'll get used to it. So, who wants to go to that training place I mentioned earlier?"

"Me!" answered Mabel and Dipper, raising one hand.

"Oh wait, I just remembered, what if any customers come here at the Mystery Shack?" asked Wendy.

"I'll stay here to look after the shack." assured Soos. "You go ahead and train."

"Thanks Soos, we own you one." said Wendy.

Mabel, Dipper and Wendy left the Mystery Shack through the back door as Soos put the glass back on the crystal exhibition. Once they were outside, Mabel and Dipper grabbed on of Wendy's arms each and went flying to Wendy's training ground.

Mountains, Wendy's Training Grounds

The trio arrived at the Training Grounds, wich was a solitary place in the mountains. Among the things that were in the place were giant rocks, some far away targets, two punching bags resembling Gideon and Pacifica, and an arena.

"Wow, very impressive Wendy." complimented Mabel.

"Thanks guys, but I'll really appreciate it if you'd use it for the remaining time you have." said Wendy.

The trio slowly descended to the ground and when they got there released Wendy's arms.

"Okay, believe it or not, it took us 3 minutes to get here, so we're gonna shorter the time we'll train." said Dipper. "We'll spend 2 minutes practicing punches and kicks, 2 more practicing our energy shots and speed, and then another 2 practicing teletransportation. Afterwards, we'll use whatever we have left to go back to the shack."

"Understood, now go to those rocks over there." said Wendy. "What you need to do is destroy them, and once you have done that, you can go on ahead and practice on the punching bags."

Doing what they were told to do, Mabel and Dipper went to the front of the huge rocks and started to. The two did a small punch to start, getting a laughably small crack on the rocks, then continued with two other punches with a bit more force, causing a somewhat bigger crack, and then executed a multi-hit combo on the crack, wich only served to make an even bigger crack. Seeing that it didn't sell the deal, Dipper and Mabel now changed to kicks and then initiated with one kick to the crack, executing another one on the same crack and then finished the deal sending one last kick, causing the rocks to fall apart.

"Can we practice with the punching bags now?" asked Mabel and Dipper, turning to Wendy.

Wendy didn't expect the twins to take such a short time on destroying the rocks, but returned on her sense when she heard their question.

"Sure, go ahead." answered Wendy. "But please don't destroy them."

The twins then went to the punching bags Gideon and Pacifica, Pacifica for Mabel, Gideon for Dipper. At the start, Dipper and Mabel went all out on the punching bags, executing punches and kicks with a formidable speed. Meanwhile with Wendy, she put two fingers in her forehead and then started to sense the presence of Mabel and Dipper, where she saw them beating up the punching bag Gideon and Pacifica. However, she also saw their energy were decreasing, so after seeing all she wanted to see, she called Mabel and Dipper to tell them to stop.

"It's time for the speed training!" called Wendy.

The twins left what they were doing and went to Wendy.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Dipper.

"You'll chase after me." answered Wendy before resuming. "With your eyes closed."

The twins were confused by what Wendy said, before she herself explained.

"You'll use your energy to get the ability to sense the presence of the entire ground, so, if you do it correctly, you'll be able to see the arena without your eyes open." explained Wendy. "And one more thing, you can't use youy flight, you'll run with your own two feet."

"Hmmm, I think I can see your point." said Dipper.

"Okay then, the training begins..." said Wendy before starting to run. "Now!"

Wendy started to run around the arena with her eyes closed, followed closely by Dipper and Mabel, who also closed their eyes as they started to run after Wendy. The twins, obviously, could not see anything, but they tried to do as Wendy instructed them. After a while, a neon green colored arena appeared in Dipper's sight, but vanished in an instant, so Dipper tried to put energy enough so he could see the entire ground, even if it was only neon green colored. After putting enough energy, Dipper could now see that he was going to hit a wall, so he turned around to see Wendy being followed by Mabel.

"I... I can see the ground!" exclaimed Dipper.

After saying that, Dipper started to follow Mabel, who was about to catch up with Wendy. Dipper managed to catch up with his sister, but Wendy teleported out of Mabel's sight, causing her to stop and Dipper to crash with her. Opening their eyes, the twins saw Wendy standing close to them.

"The training's over." said Wendy.

"Wendy, are you sure that the speed training wasn't supposed to be the 'sense' training? Because I think we practiced that more than the speed." asked Dipper.

"I guess you could say that, but you also got a bit faster." answered Wendy. "But just a bit."

"Hmmm, now what's the next training?" asked Mabel.

"Energy blasts training." answered Wendy.

After helping the twins get up, Wendy guided them to the far away targets.

"The goal is to hit as many targets as you can from this distance with your energy blasts." explained Wendy. "Don't teleport, don't hit them directly and don't call out of nowhere some sort of human dolphin thing and or a bear with a multitude of heads that's singing a catchy song. Use your own energy blasts."

"This I'll be a piece of cake." said Dipper.

"And once you finished with ten of them, they'll start to move around." added Wendy.

"And that will be a piece of blegh." said Mabel.

"Now, commence!" shouted Wendy.

Dipper and Mabel started to accumulate very short amount of energy on the palms to shoot energy blasts at the targets. Dipper and Mabel both hit 5 of the targets and, just as Wendy said, the targets started to move around. While Dipper shooted his energy blasts at the targets, and only barely hitting 3, Mabel continued to accumulate energy as she started to look for a target that was very slow. Mabel accumulated so much energy that her hands started to glow a sky blue color as she, Dipper and Wendy all looked amazed at what Mabel did.

After looking at her glowing hands, Mabel shooted two energy blasts at a target, the blasts shaped like fists, and when the fist blasts hit the target, a small explosion happened. Dipper and Mabel both stopped once all the targets stood still.

"Let's stop for now and go to the last training section." said Wendy. "The Teletransportation training."

"Oh good, the last training." said Mabel. "It can't be too hard."

One set up later

Wendy was standing in the middle of the arena while Mabel and Dipper were at a distance from her.

"The goal is to teletransport once you see I'm about to shoot something at you." explained Wendy, accumulating energy

on her hands. "Let's begin!"

Wendy aimed one hand at Dipper and the other at Mabel, and then shooted two blasts at the twins, who teletransported in unison when they saw the blasts. However, when Mabel appeared in the air, Wendy looked at her and shooted lasers from her eyes at the girl, who teletransported immediately.

"What was that for?!" shouted Mabel.

"You need to be ready for the unexpected." said Wendy.

Some repetitions with different patterns of the blasts later, the twins and Wendy were all tired and panting heavily.

"Okay, let's leave it at that for today." said Wendy.

"Good, 'Cause I think I'll get out of energy soon." said Dipper.

"Okay, let's combine all of our energy left and teletransport back to the shack." suggested Wendy.

"I'm okay with that." said Mabel.

Following Wendy's suggestion, the twins and Wendy join hands as they teletansport back to the inside of the shack.

Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper's Room

One de-transformation and bath later, the twins were in the bedroom. While Dipper was fine enough, Mabel had a look of disappointment.

"What's up Mabel?" asked Dipper, noticing Mabel's look.

"I feel disappointed." said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper. "why?"

"Because we couldn't get that fight between us to see who was the better in their super form!" answered Mabel, standing up and getting out of her bed. "I'm just so excited to see if I'm better at another thing than you!"

"Hey don't presume that." said Dipper. "Until we can have that fight, neither of us know if we have that much difference between our super selfs."

"Yeah, but I just wanna know about it now." said Mabel. After a moment, she got an idea. "In fact, let's make a promise."

"What promise?" asked Dipper, getting out of his bed.

"It'll be an index promise." answered Mabel. "We'll fight tomorrow at the place where we got our powers."

"Okay, what else?" asked Dipper.

"We'll give everything we got in the fight, little bro." said Mabel. "Not holding back even a punch!"

"I won't hold back, sister, I Won't hold back." said Dipper.

"Promise?" asked Mabel, raising her index finger.

"Promise." answered Dipper, also raising her index finger.

Dipper and Mabel's index fingers connected as they made their index promise.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you the power of the alpha twin." told Mabel to Dipper.

"Not if I beat you first." told Dipper to Mabel.

To be continued...


	3. The fight of the decade!

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

The Mystery Shack, Living Room 10:00 am

Everybody was at the Living Room minding their own business. Stan was counting the money he earned yesterday, Wendy was reading a magazine like always, Soos was outside of the shack seeing if any potential customer was approaching, Dipper looked like he was writing something down, but he was in fact thinking for a strategy he and Mabel could use when they work together and Mabel was playing with Waddles.

"Okay guys, as you already know I put across Gravity Falls promotional pamphlets for the crystal you brought." reminded Stan. "Now, I want all of you to be here when customers arrive, and do your work properly."

"Sure Mister Pines." said Wendy, her vision on her magazine.

"And I'm serious this time." added Stan, glaring at the twins and Wendy. "Understood, Wendy, Dipper and Mabel? I don't want you to disappear like you did last time."

After hearing that, the twins went speechless while Wendy dropped her magazine in shock.

"How did you knew we left?" asked Dipper.

"I returned 5 minutes after I left the shack, believe it or not." said Stan. "And when I returned, the only I found was Soos who was still doing his work. Where the heck did you three went?"

The twins and Wendy knew where they went, but they also knew they couldn't tell anything to Stan. Even if Stan didn't believe them, he would still ask where they got the power to transform, and he would not stop until he knew the truth. So, they started to think for a fake excuse to give Stan.

"Ummm, we went out to find more oddities, but we couldn't find any." answered Wendy.

"... Fine, I trust you, but at least tell me what you're going to do before you do it." said Stan. "You know the shack can't work properly without the team."

"We promise." promised the Trio.

"Good, I'll take a 30 minute walk and be back here after that." said Stan as he went to the door. "If you're gonna do another oddity search, tell me now while you can."

"We are!" said Mabel. "But we're gonna do that in, maybe 11 am I don't remember."

"Good." said Stan, giving the trio a smile. "See? That wasn't so hard wasn't it? Oh by the way, remember that we don't have work today, so you can go on as many oddities search as you want."

Having said that, Stan left the shack through the main door and Soos joined the twins and Wendy as they started to chat about what they were going to do today.

"Okay, so what are you gonna do today?" asked Soos.

"Well, I re-organized the training grounds for another training section." answered Wendy.

"Actually Wendy, we promised yesterday to each other we would fight to see who was better at handing their super form." said Mabel. "And we're supposed to do it at 11 am."

"If I remember correctly, we didn't specified at which time we would fight." said Dipper.

"Well, I decided we'll fight at 11 am." said Mabel.

"Oh really?" asked Soos.

"Yep." answered Mabel. "I can't wait until I discover if I'm better at another thing than Dipper."

"Could you please stop saying that?" asked Dipper.

"Sure little bro." answered Mabel.

"So, just to know, where are you gonna fight?" asked Wendy.

"At the place where we found the crystal." answered Dipper. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just had a special arena for a fight, if you wanted to use it for your fight." answered Wendy.

"Where is it?" asked Mabel.

"Close to the river, but it has more space than the place where the crystal was." answered Wendy.

"Well, we'll think about it." said Dipper. "But it's still too early for the fight."

"Ah yes, it's just 10 am. What are you gonna do while I go check on the arena I just mentioned?" asked Wendy.

"Well, we could take a walk through Gravity Falls." said Dipper.

"Yeah, go around the city while we showcase our powers!" said Mabel, punching the air.

"No Mabel, remember this is a secret between you, me, Wendy and Soos." said Dipper. "Nobody else has to know about it. Just imagine what could happen if anybody evil got their hands in the crystal, in fact, we don't even know what would happen if said evil touched the crystal."

"Ah yes, but it shouldn't be any problem, since to get a super form to transform into they would have to chant the chanting in front of the crystal, and the chanting's in your book." "We shouldn't worry about that, let's just go walk around!"

Mabel got off her chair and left the shack through the main door. Following Mabel, Dipper also walked to the door but stopped once he got there.

"We'll be back in a moment." told Dipper to Wendy and Soos.

Wendy and Soos nodded in agreement as Dipper opened the door and left.

Streets of Gravity Falls

At the streets, Dipper and Mabel, seeing the streets unusually calm without too many people, were talking about their super transformations while also trying not to mention the crystal.

"So, one thing we need to be careful about is an outburst." said Dipper.

"What's an outburst?" asked Mabel.

"An outburst is a sudden and violent display of activity or emotion, but maybe emotion will be more common for us." answered Dipper. "As in anger, sadness, or other common emotions. We need to be careful and control our emotions, or otherwise, the outburst could probably make us transform without either of us knowing it, and then we would be discovered."

"How do you know an outburst would make us transform?" asked Mabel.

"I don't." answered Dipper. "It's just an idea, but it's better we leave it at that."

Unfortunately, the twins met up a unpleasent face they hoped they wouldn't see in a long time, Pacifica Northwest and her two friends.

"Okay, maybe we should leave." said Dipper.

"Yeah, you should, this is my town, and you're invited to it." said Pacifica.

"And who made you the mayor of the city?!" said Mabel.

"Mabel, please, let's just leave before we regret it." insisted Dipper.

"I'm the richest girl in all of Gravity Falls, ergo, I'm automatically the owner of all that lives in Gravity falls, including the town itself." answered Pacifica. "And you two are prohibited from showing your faces in this town ever again, so leave."

"This is a free town!" said Mabel.

"Not for you, or the Pines family in general." said Pacifica. "You can only stay at that dirty cabin of yours, with you dirty pig pet and the rest of your disgusting team. Because there is no way you'll ever be accepted in this town as long as I say you're not permitted to be here!"

As Mabel's anger started to rise, Dipper noticed that Mabel was about to have a power outburst. However, Mabel didn't show any visible change in her appearance as her anger accumulated. All that changed were Mabel's eyes, which Dipper could not see, changing to the cerise color of her super form and her hair changing to the spiky style of her super form, but the color of her hair did not changed. Mabel's aura slowly started to Mabel could no longer hold it.

"_SHUT UP YOU __**OVER-SPOILED BRAT!**_" yelled Mabel in a demonic voice.

The force of Mabel's yell was intensified by her outburst, causing Pacifica and her friends to be sent flying straight into the garbage cans behind them, but continuing until they crashed against a tree, where the trash cans suddenly flied towards them, covering them in garbage once the girls and the trash cans collided.

After a moment of panting heavily, Mabel returned to normal and saw what just happened.

"Let's get outta here." suggested Mabel.

"I agree!" agreed Dipper.

The twins left running as fast as they could as Pacifica and her friends, now covered in garbage, got out of the garbage cans and returned home.

The Forest

Having run as fast as they could, the twins stopped to catch their breath. After they catched it, the twins started to walk around the forest.

With the forest beautiful scenery, the peaceful feel of the place and the cute sounds of the birds, the twins quickly went into a calm state... that is, until they heard and saw one of the bushes shaking, but instead of reacting terrified of what could be inside, they were indifferent.

"Gideon, we both know you're hiding in that bush close to us." said Mabel in a deadpan tone.

Just as the twins suspected, Gideon came out of the bushes.

"Oh, you could recognize the fact I was here even if I was hiding on a place similar to the others." said Gideon as he walked to the twins. "That really is love."

"No, that's what I call predictability." corrected Mabel.

"Yeah, you tried the same trick yesterday." added Dipper. "And last week, and the last week of the last week, and-"

"Okay, I get the idea." said Gideon, waving his hands.

"So, what's your excuse for being here in the forest today?" asked Dipper in a deadpan tone. "No wait, let me guess, it's about Mabel."

"How did you know?" asked Gideon.

"You also do that every once in a while." answered Mabel.

"Oh, you took the time to remember all I ever did, how kind of you." said Gideon as he went to Mabel, got on his knees, and grabbed Mabel's hand. Mabel expression stayed indifferent through the thing. "Oh Mabel Pines, would you please, just please, go on a date with me?"

"Gideon, we always go through the same scenario, and the answer will always be the same." said Mabel before giving her answer as she released her hand from Gideon's grasp. "I won't. Go on. a date. With you."

"Oh I know, you're just acting." said Gideon, grabbing Mabel's hand once again. "But please, I promise you it will be a date you'll never forget."

Both of the twins anger started to rise, however, for some reason, Dipper's anger was rising even faster. Dipper's hair, just like Mabel last time, gained the spiky hairstyle and his eyes changed to an apricot color as he, unknowingly, was accumulating energy in his punch as he continued to see Gideon trying to get Mabel on a date.

"Once again, no." said Mabel, releasing her hand from Gideon's grasp again.

"Please, just a minute-" said Gideon, grabbing Mabel's hand once again.

"GIDEON, _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD,_ **_I WON'T GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!_**" yelled Mabel, releasing her hand from Gideon's grasp a third time.

"Look Mabel Pines, I want you to get this thing clear!" yelled Gideon, grabbing Mabel by her sweaters neck. "You're going on a date with me! You're gonna enjoy it! and You'll be my girlfriend and then wife! Got it!?"

Having gotten enough energy for his hand to turn into a glow energy hand and having had enough of Gideon, Dipper separated Gideon and Mabel, teleported right in front of Gideon and got ready to execute an uppercut.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" yelled Dipper as he executed his uppercut.

Combined with Dipper's enhanced strength and the energy from the punch, Gideon was sent flying far away from the twins to the sky as a twinkle in the sky appeared in the direction Gideon

"Maybe we should go back to the shack." said Dipper.

Back at the Mystery Shack

Wendy and Soos were minding their own business as Stan went inside through the main door.

"Hello." greeted Stan before noticing Dipper and Mabel were not present. "Were are Dipper and Mabel?"

"We're here." answered the Twins as they arrived through the main door.

"Where did you two left?" asked Stan.

"We just took a little walk around the town." answered Dipper. "What time is it?"

Wendy looked at her clock and saw that it was 11 am, the time for Mabel and Dipper's fight.

"Mister Pines, it's time for us to go oddity hunting." said Wendy.

"Okay, have good luck on your business." said Stan as he went upstairs.

Wendy got out of the counter and Soos removed the glass that covered the crystal. The twins and Wendy then went to and touched the crystal, gaining enough energy a little faster than they thought. After getting enough energy, Soos covered the crystal again with the glass as Wendy and the twins teletransported to Wendy's arena

The Forest, Wendy's Arena

As Wendy said, the arena was close to the river, and in the middle was some sort of white marking that separated the arena in two areas, a left one and a right one. Dipper went to the left side while Mabel went to the right one.

"Okay guys, time to transform!" called Wendy.

For some reason, instead of going through the complicated metamorphosis with the orbs and stiff, the twins and Wendy were surrounded by an aura colored like their super forms auras and transformed. Wendy just transformed in an instant since her appearance was same in her super form, except for her golden eyes and powers. The twins, however, remained with their auras hairstyle changed form their normal styles to a spiky one as their hair flashed a beige color.

As the twins transformation continued and the auras intensified, their eyes flashed cerise for Mabel and apricot for Dipper, right before a single flash, where the twins had finally finished transforming into their super forms. Mabel had on hand on her hip while Dipper had his arms crossed.

"Let the better super form win." said Mabel and Dipper in unison.

"Okay twins, get Ready!" shouted Wendy.

After hearing that, the twins took on a battle stance as they waited for Wendy to continue.

"Set!" shouted Wendy.

After they heard that, a sky blue and neon green colored aura surrounded Mabel and Dipper as their looks sharpened. Mabel had a smug smile while Dipper had a serious frown.

"GO!" shouted Wendy.

Initiating the fight, Dipper and Mabel dashed to each other, leaving after images. As they went closer and closer to each other, the twins formed a punch with their hand and, when they were at the closest, executed a punch that hit the other twins punch, causing a small shockwave as the twins engaged in a series of punch and kick combos.

On the ground, Wendy put two fingers in her forehead and started to sense Mabel and Dippers presence as they fighted. From what she saw, the two were equal in power

Meanwhile, with Mabel and Dippers fight, Dipper executed a shockwave that sent Mabel back a few feet away from him. She then dashed back at him and punched him in the gut, which Dipper blocked, but Mabel did an upper kick which hit Dipper's face and, as Dipper reached for his face, Mabel hit him in his uncovered stomach and then executed a rapid series of punches and finished with a strong punch, wich sent Dipper flying a few feet away from her. Once Dipper regained control, he dashed towards Mabel while he formed a punch with his hands, but when he was a short distance from her, he teleported while leaving an after image that tricked Mabel into defending herself.

After Mabel opened her eyes, left her defense pose and saw the after image vanish behind her, she started to see around if she could find Dipper. However, she remembered she could sense energy thanks to Wendy's training, so she started to sense energy around all the area and found Dipper just a few feet away as he started to dash at her.

"You're so obvious!" said Mabel.

Mabel turned around and punched Dipper. However, the punch went straight through him as it revealed itself to be just another after image which vanished as well. Totally confused, Mabel looked around as she failed to notice Dipper dashing from the sky to her as he prepared a kick.

"I'm up here!" shouted Dipper.

All Mabel could do was look up as Dipper's kick greeted her face. The intensity of the kick sent Mabel flying down to the river but Mabel, remembering she could fly, regained her balance as she went flying back to Dipper, while forming a punch with her hand. Once she was close to him, she got ready to punch him as all Dipper was look at her with a smug smile.

However, Dipper, being Dipper, knew what Mabel was gonna do, so he reacted by counterattacking Mabel's punch with another punch, the collision generating a loud thunder sound for some reason, but the twins were unfazed. A long paused between the twins, giving each other a determined and competitive glare, before they engaged in another match of equal attacks.

Meanwhile, at a random part of the forest

Pacifica and her friends, having cleaned off the garbage in their clothes and themselves, were now taking a walk across the forest. Among the bushes and trees they saw, Sev'ral Timez were walking around as well, but they didn't saw it as anything weird.

"Hello little girls." greeted Sev-ral Times to Pacifica's Friends.

"Hello impostors." greeted Pacifica's friends.

"Boss, could you tell us again why we're here?" asked Pacifica's redheaded friend.

Pacifica stopped in front of the lake, where she took a few minutes before answering her friends question.

"You know, there's a saying in Gravity Falls, that when you're stressed the scenery of Gravity Falls and the beautiful and calm feeling can end all worries." answered Pacifica, turning around to her friends. "And so far, the saying has been proven true."

Both friends smiled as they saw just how calm and sincere their boss was.

"I'm relieved from my stress just by standing still in this place." sighed Pacifica. "Nothing can freak me out now."

Proving Pacifica was very wrong, a sudden and violent transparent sphere of neon green and sky blue colors appeared as Pacifica and her friends jumped back scared. Inside the transparent sphere, Mabel and Dipper were still fighting as time slowed down.

"Darn it! Just when I was starting to calm down!" mentally yelled Pacifica.

As Pacifica opened her eyes, she saw Dipper and Mabel in their super forms while they were fighting. However, her vision was blurred, so she had a difficult time to see the twins.

"Wait a minute, I think I have seen those faces somewhere else... they look like..." mentally said Pacifica, trying to see Dipper and Mabel. "No, it can't be, are they really...?"

Time returned to normal as Pacifica and her friends finally hit the ground and the sphere got up in the sky and left flying to another part of the forest.

"Who were those guys?" asked Pacifica's black friend.

"I have a guess." said Pacifica. "Follow that sphere!"

Pacifica started to run after the neon green and sky blue transparent sphere as her friends shrugged and decided to follow her.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest... again

Gideon, covered in sticks and leafs, was walking around the forest while he took off some of said sticks and leafs.

"That Dipper Pines, how does he dare to launch me through the sky!" shouted Gideon. "Next time I see him, I'll show him who's the boss!"

Unexpectedly, Gideon was hit by Dipper as he was knocked far away into a bush while Dipper regained his sense and got on his balance. Mabel as shooting energy blasts at Dipper with one hand while she accumulated energy on the other.

After Dipper evaded all the energy blasts, Mabel got enough energy and shooted her energy punch at Dipper, who crouched to dodge said punch and then stood up again after it missed. Also, after the energy punch collided with the ground, a small explosion appeared behind Dipper, who was unaffected despite being close to it.

"Hey! That nearly hit me!" complained Gideon inside the bush.

Ignoring the chubby boys words, Dipper powered up and dashed at Mabel, who reacted by dashing at him too, and the collision caused the transparent sphere to reappear as the twins continued to fight as the sphere flew away with them.

"You can't ignore me!" yelled Gideon. "Hey! Don't leave me talking alone like I was crazy, get back here!

Gideon started to chase the sphere as it went up in the sky, where Gideon couldn't follow. Without looking where he was going, Gideon crashed with Pacifica. As the two got up, Pacifica and Gideon met, but instead of the usual, they looked down with anger at the other.

"Who are you?" asked Gideon and Pacifica in unison. "No, who are you? Stop repeating what I say!"

"Look, I don't have time to waste with a little brat like you-" yelled Gideon.

"A little brat? I would be more careful with my choice of words if I were you!" interrupted Pacifica. "You're standing right in front of Pacifica Northwest, richest girl in Gravity Falls. So do as I say and leave!"

"And why should I listen? I'm Gideon Charles Gleeful, the famous psychic boy of Gravity Falls!" yelled Gideon. "I don't follow anybody's orders!"

"Well, I own Gravity Falls and everybody who lives there, therefore I own you, and so, I'm your boss and you'll follow my orders!" exclaimed Pacifica. "And I order you to get out of my way!"

"No you get out of my way!" exclaimed Gideon.

Gideon and Pacifica looked like they were about to blow up in rage until something else blowed up, the transparent sphere where Dipper and Mabel were fighting. Hearing the explosion's sound coming from a distance, Gideon and Pacifica... and Pacifica's friends, started to run after the way they heard the explosion.

Meanwhile, in Mabel and Dipper's fight  


The twins were panting as they didn't have much time before they returned to their normal forms. While the twins were panting, they also had a look on their face that said that they were satisfied with the fight, but not enough to finish there.

"Humph, you are better fighter then I thought you were." complimented Mabel.

"Never underestimate your opponents, Mabel." said Dipper. "'Cause I'll tell you, I'm gonna end this now."

"End this now?" asked Mabel. After hearing Dipper say those words, she chuckled a bit as she returned to her serious self. "Not if I end it first."

Dipper and Mabel started to accumulate energy in their palms, which they turned into punches. But Wendy, having felt and seen the entirety of the fight in silence, used her powers to mentally communicate with the twins.

_"Guys, you don't have to do this!"_ mentally interrupted Wendy.

_"Wendy?"_ mentally asked the twins.

_"Yes guys, its me."_ answered Wendy mentally. _"You don't need to use a final energy punch to finish the fight, remember we still need some of your energy to teleport back to the shack. Look, just set the fight to a tie and let's go home, okay?"_

_"Sorry Wendy, but there's no turning back now."_ mentally answered Dipper.

_"W-What?!"_ mentally said Wendy shocked.

_"Yeah, we'll finish this fight once and for all!"_ mentally exclaimed Mabel.

_"But guys-!"_ said Wendy before being interrupted.

_"Trust us, we won't go overboard."_ interrupted Dipper. _"We'll finish soon enough, we promise."_

After saying that, the twins accumulated enough energy to form an energy punch and they, anxious to end the fight, started to dash forward to each other.

At the arena 11:14 a.m.

Wendy could only see the fight from the distance she was in as the twins, seen as two balls of their auras colors on Wendy's point of view, were about to collide to end the battle. Without her noticing, Gideon, Pacifica and her friends arrived at the scene, where they also saw as the twins collided and a huge explosion in the sky was formed.

"Dipper! Mabel!" exclaimed Wendy shocked.

_"The twins!?"_ mentally said Pacifica.

_"My love!?"_ mentally said Gideon.

From the explosion a neon green and sky blue ball were seen coming to the arena. As Gideon, Pacifica and her friends hid, Wendy stood where she was and sensed the presence of the balls to see that, yes, they were Dipper and Mabel. The twins crashed in the same spots they started, leaving a huge crater in those areas.

As Wendy started to assume the worst, the twins got up and started to pant heavily as they felled on their knees.

"Hehe, you put up a pretty good fight brother." complimented Mabel.

"You put up a good fight too, sister." complimented Dipper.

The twins turned back to their original forms as Wendy went to the center of the arena and the twins got up and walked to her.

"Okay guys, you got your fun." said Wendy, helping Dipper and Mabel stay up. "Let's go now before my powers time is up."

Wendy then teleported herself and the twins out of the arena, leaving Gideon, Pacifica and her friends behind. Said kids got out of the bushes to see the trio gone.

"Where did they go?!" asked Pacifica's redheaded friend.

"That's not what matters now, what matters is what happened with the twins." said Pacifica. "They were weird-looking, even Mabel who always looks weird looked even weirder than before."

"They have obtained super forms." said Gideon.

"Pardon me?" asked Pacifica.

Gideon took out a promotional card from his pocket that looked like the sign that was in front of his house. Gideon threw the card at Pacifica, who catched it.

"Find the house that has a similar image to that one, but bigger." answered Gideon. "I'll tell you what else I know there."

Gideon left as Pacifica reunited with her friends. When the girls saw the image, one Pacifica's friends knew where Gideon's house was and the other two followed her out of the forest.

The Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper's Room 4:00 p.m.

Meanwhile at the twins room, Dipper was in his bed, reading his book, while Mabel continued to argue with him. Mabel had argued non-stop with Dipper about their super form fight. Mabel believed that Dipper had to accept the fact she was the alpha twin both in the normal and super form, while it was still a mystery who was the super form alpha twin.

"Come on Dipper, say it!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel could you please stop already?" requested Dipper.

"Not until you accept I'm the alpha twin of the super form!" answered Mabel with an angry tone. Mabel's tone intensified when she saw Dipper was ignoring her. "Stop ignoring me and just admit it."

"You're the alpha twin of the super form." said Dipper.

"I know you're lying to make me shut up." said Mabel. "Just admit it, how hard can that be?"

"Mabel, for the last time, neither of us know who was gonna lose the fight." said Dipper, his anger starting to rise.

"I know who was gonna lose it, you!" exclaimed Mabel, pointing at Dipper.

After hearing that, Mabel's eyes turned cerise and her hairstyle spiky while her hair continuously flashed a beige color as Dipper's anger finally got to its peak and, as he closed the book and put it on his vest, his eyes turned apricot, his hairstyle turned spiky just like Mabel and his hair also continuously flashed a beige color. Dipper got off his bed and looked at Mabel with a serious look on his face.

"Mabel, listen to me, and I mean listen for real." started Dipper. "Until we have a fight in our super forms that has an actual outcome, we'll never know who's the super form alpha twin!"

"Oh, that's all we need then? Fine!" said Mabel, taking a battle pose as her aura started to manifest. "I'll defeat you _right here, now!_"

"You know what, I had enough!" said Dipper as he also took a battle pose as his aura started to manifest too. "If this is the only to way to make you shut up, **so be it!**"

The twins finally transformed in an instant into their super forms as they started to fight. unknown to them, Stan was about to enter the room to see why it was so loud inside. Stan got a huge surprised when he saw the twins room almost destroyed and Mabel and Dipper, fighting in their super forms, failed to notice he entered until the twins briefly stopped to menacingly look at each other. The twins turned to see Stan standing right in the door, and they could only see shocked as Stan's anger rose to unbelievable proportions.

"MABEL! DIPPER! YOU HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN!" loudly yelled Stan.

To be continued...


	4. Discovery and unions

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

The Mystery Shack, Living Room 4:30 p.m.

30 minutes after the twins disastrous fight, they had returned to their normal forms and were now at the Living Room sitting on the couch, while an angry Stan was looking at them.

"Do you understand how much money did that room cost?" asked Stan. "It cost me 100 dollars!"

"Grunkle Stan-" said Dipper and Mabel in unison.

"Silence!" interrupted Stan.

The twins closed their mouths when they heard that. Grunkle Stan was know for being grumpy and angry frequently, but this Stan was so angry it was almost scary.

"You can't just start a fight in those, weird versions of yourselfs and hope everything will be alright, we have continuity!" yelled Stan. "See that huge S on the ground, it's been right there for episodes!"

"Grunkle Stan, we didn't meant to destroy the room like that." said Dipper. "We just got angry, transformed into our super forms and... it just happened."

"You two need to be more careful in those weird versions of yourselfs." scolded Stan.

"We're sorry." apologized Dipper and Mabel.

"And for your punishment, I will remove 15 dollars from our overall pay in the mystery shack." said Stan.

After hearing that, the twins just nodded in agreement. Stan sighed and changed fomr his angry tone to a more calm, but still somewhat angry one.

"Okay, Now, I need to talk with you about those 'super forms' you transformed into when you destroyed your room." said Stan, sitting with the twins on the couch. "So what happened? No, how did you transformed? No, HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPPENED?!"

"Well you see, I was minding my own business last week of last week, thinking about cute boys and everything." started Mabel. "And then, while I saw Dipper fast asleep, I saw he was holding his book in his hand-"

"Skip the unnecesary parts, I just wanna hear how you got those super forms." interrupted Stan.

"I was getting there." said Mabel ass he resumed. "Then I carefully grabbed the book and opened it, being curious about what Dipper never allowed to let em see. And then I saw a page about a transformation crystal in the forest, which is the one we brought to the shack."

One Summary of What Happened In the last 3 Chapters Later

"And then we got here where you scolded us for destroying our room hwile we were in our super forms and we started explaining how we got said super forms." said Dipper, finishing the explanation.

After hearing the whole explanation, Stan had his eyes closed as he got off the couch and walked forward with his arms in his back. A long silence happened as Stan remained quiet for a few more minutes before finally talking.

"I don't believe either of you." said Stan.

"Predictable." mentally said Dipper unamused.

Stan then walked to the crystal and took a deep look at it.

"I cannot believe you for real, if you say this crystal gave you those powers" said Stan. "This crystal, that's protected from danger on the outside thanks to the gumball machine-like glass, and that doesn't look too different from any other crystal in the forest, gave you those super forms?"

"Uh huh." answered the twins in unison.

"... Do you really think I'm that stupid?" laughed Stan, getting to his serious tone in an instant. "There must be another reason you got those transformations and I want the truth."

"Please Grunkle Stan, believe us." requested Mabel as she put puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"You do know I'm immune to that stare right?" asked Stan.

"Darn it." said Mabel, returning to her normal eyes.

"Stan, we really got our super forms from the crystal." stated Dipper. "And outside of the outbursts, the only way we can transform is using the energy from the crystal."

"An outburst? You mean those sudden and violent display of emotion?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, why?" Dipper asked nervously.

Dipper started to get an idea about what Stan was gonna do next, and unfortunately, he also knew what he was gonna use to cause an outburst. Stan took out from his back a magazine extremely familiar to Mabel. It was her 3rd edition of 'Vampire Boy Band', a magazine about a boy band that were secretly vampires.

"Do you recognize this, Mabel?" asked Stan, shaking the magazine.

"H-How did you got that?!" asked Mabel, blushing.

"Mabel, I'm me, what you should wonder is how I didn't got this." answered Stan.

_"Oh no Stan, please don't go that far."_ mentally warned Dipper.

"I had to wait 55 minutes in a long line to buy that edition, do you know how precious that thing is to me?" asked Mabel while her eye twitched and her eyes color flashed from the black dots to her cerise color.

"Wouldn't it be so bad if something happened to it?" asked Stan.

"Stan, I have been waiting for a long time to have that magazine, and even if I have readed it yesterday, I still want to enjoy it." said Mabel as her eye color finally turned cerise and her hairstyle turned spiky in an instant. "And if you dare to even land a scratch on it-"

"Oh, you mean like this?" asked Stan as he grabbed both end of the magazine.

Stan ripped the magazine in half, right in front of the twins. While Dipper had his mouth open out of sheer shock, Mabel's anger had rised to such a high level she transformed into her super form in an instant and went flying to Stan.

Stan, knowing what was going to happen, moved out of the way and Mabel crashed into a nearby bookshelf. After finding Stan again, she dashed towards him, but instead of moving out of the way, Stan held his hand forward and Mabel hit her head with it.

"Ouch." said Mabel as she returned to her normal form. "What was your reason to rip my newest edition in half?"

"My reason was to see if what Dipper said about the outburst was true." answered Stan, Mabel giving Dipper a glare. "And besides you shouldn't worry about that edition too much."

Mabel was confused about what Stan was saying. Stan walked to a nearby common wall and, after hitting it a few times, opened to reveal a collection with the 5 editions of 'Vampire Boy Band'. Seeing the collection, Mabel squeeled in excitement as she grabbed one copy of the 3rd edition.

"Where did you got this?" asked Mabel.

"I know someone from another dimension." answered Stan, earning a confused look from the Twins. "Just kidding, I know someone."

"So umm..." said Dipper.

"Ah yes you, do you know what else have you and your sister figured out?" asked Stan.

"No, we only discovered a few new powers when we met Pacifica and Gideon and we don't even know who the 'super alpha twin' is." answered Dipper.

"_I'm_ the super alpha twin!" stated Mabel angry.

"It's still a mystery!" rebutted Dipper.

"Whoa whoa, calm down kids." said Stan. "If you get angry again you could destroy the shack."

"Yeah you're right." agreed the twins.

"Okay, then we now know what we're gonna do now." said Stan. "It's time to figure out your advantages and disadvantages, and I know just the place where we can find that out."

"Yay!" shouted Mabel.

"Oh no." said Dipper, lowering his head.

Gleeful's Residence

Meanwhile, with Team Pacifica, Pacifica and her friends were checking the image Gideon gave them and then compared it to the image in the sign outside of Gideon's house. The two images were identical.

"Told you I knew where it was." said Pacifica's redheaded friend.

The three girls went to the door and Pacifica knocked. After a few knocks, they were greeted by Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful, after he opened the door.

"Well hello there, little girls." greeted Bud. "Is either one of you Gideon girlfriend?"

"Blegh! Don't say that." said Pacifica in disgust. "I'm here to talk with Gideon."

"Oh, you're the one he wants to tell about... the crystal, isn't it?" asked Bud. The three girls replied with a nod. "Follow me then, he's been waiting for you."

The three girls went inside and Bud closed closed the door.

Gideon's Room

"Gideon, you girlfriend and her two friends arrived." called Bud as he opened the door of Gideon's room.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" stated Pacifica.

Pacifica and her friends went inside as Bud closed the door. The lights turned on to reveal a desk in the middle of the room and two chairs, one disoccupied, and one where Gideon was sitting. After Pacifica sat down on the disoccupied chair, Gideon started the talk.

"You remember the twins, right?" asked Gideon.

"Yeah, those two pests who ruined my family." said Pacifica, her anger rising.

"What?" asked Gideon.

"Nothing!" answered Pacifica, realizing what she just said. "Anyway, what did you wanted to talk about?"

Gidoen took out his '2' book from out of nowhere and passed it to Pacifica. She had no idea what Gideon wanted her to do with that book, but once he simple said 'open it', she grabbed the book and did what Gideon told her to do.

"This book has a page that describes a crystal hidden in the forest that can transform somebody into a super form, an even stronger version of themselves." started Gideon as Pacifica founded the page and started to read it. "Ever since I saw that page, I dissmised it as a hoax. But after seeing the twins on the super forms the page describes, I'm afraid it wasn't a hoax at all."

"Tell me something I don't know." said Pacifica, still reading the page.

"We can get that power for us." said Gideon.

After hearing those 7 words, Pacifica closed the book in an instant and gave it back to Gideon.

"Continue... you catched my interest." said Pacifica, sporting an evil smile.

"Here's the plan, we both enter at midnight to steal that crystal from the Pines, and then we'll both take some energy from it to gain our super forms." explained Gideon. "Afterwards, we catch the twins when they are in their normal forms and we finish them off before they can do anything!"

"I'm starting to like this." said Pacifica.

"But there are a few conditions." added Gideon. "We get the crystal and gain super forms, but I'll destroy Dipper Pines, while you knock out Mabel and send her to me. After I have my 'fun' with her, you may destroy her as messily as you wish."

"That's so horribly evil... I like it." said Pacifica in a playful tone.

Pacifica's friends, meanwhile, just waited on a wall for the conversation to end, hearing every word they said. They got increasingly scared the more horrible and evil the conversation sounded.

"Deal?" asked Gideon.

"Deal." answered Pacifica.

Pacifica and Gideon did a handshake as Pacifica's friends looked at each other with worried looks.

"Those twins will never see what hit them." said Gideon and Pacifica in unison. "Hey you're ripping me off again!"

To Be continued...


	5. Discovery and unions 2

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

Around the Forest, Stan's training ground 5:00 pm

Stan and the twins came out of the shadows of some trees, stopping in front of a peaceful grassland with a lake nearby. The twins were blindfolded.

"Okay, here we are." said Stan. "Take off your blindfolds."

Doing as instructed, the twins took out their blindfolds and saw the grass field. Naturally, they thought that Stan made a mistake and brought them to the wrong place.

"Grunkle Stan, where's the training ground?" asked Mabel.

"The whole place is the training ground." answered Stan, taking the lead a the twins followed him. "We're gonna discover the weaknesses and advantages you have."

"Advantages and Weaknesses?" asked Mabel. "What the heck are those things."

"He means we're gonna discover what helps us and what doesn't in battle." answered Dipper. "But how are we gonna do that anyway? We're only surrounded by grass, trees and a lake."

"Easy, just do what I tell you to do, and we'll find about them in no time." answered Stan. "Or we'll just waste time, whatever comes first."

"Can I transform first?" asked Mabel.

"Sure." answered Stan. "You'll transform first and Dipper will come second."

Mabel was surrounded by a light blue aura, that quickly engulfed her as she transformed into her super form. She returned to normal when she had transformed.

"Wow, these transformation sequences are very inconsistent." said Mabel. "First we're engulfed in a sphere as we transform and we come out of it transformed, then we transform instantly and now an aura engulfs me and I instantly transform."

"Hey author! Stop being so inconsistent with the sequences!" demanded Stan at the paragraphs.

It's not my fault I haven't decided yet the right way for them to transform! I have many ideas!... Anyway, just to stop you from getting angry at me, I'll keep with the aura-engulfing-person-as-he-or-she-transforms variety.

"Good." said Stan, looking at the paragraphs one last time before turning to Mabel. "So Mabel, are you ready?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" asked Mabel, doing the 'yes sir' gesture. "Punch rocks, make a fire so we can roast marshmallows?"

"I want you to touch that lake over there." instructed Stan, pointing his index finger at the lake in Mabel's left.

"... Touch a lake? That's what you want me to do? Touch a stupid lake?" asked Mabel, feeling disappointed and her voice tone turning slightly rebellious. "Come on Stan, give me something to do! Throw blasts but not touch a stupid lake!

"Mabel, go to that lake and touch it." repeated Stan.

"But Grunkle Stan-" argued Mabel before being interrupted.

"TOUCH THE DARN LAKE!" yelled Stan.

Scared by the old mans sudden anger, Mabel violently nodded in response as she went close to the lake and got on her knees, taking a look at her reflection first. As she reached for the lake, she turned to Stan and Dipper, the former giving her a nod, and When her hand came in contact with it, Mabel instantly and suddenly returned to her normal form. She got confused and shocked about it, while Dipper looked worried and Stan watched.

"Well, now we know one thing for sure." started Stan. "You'll return to normal if you touch any kind of water. However, maybe this only happens in big bodies like this lake and not with small ones."

"How do you know that?" asked Dipper.

"I don't, its just a guess." answered Stan. "Anyway, it's your turn to transform Dipper."

"Oh right." said Dipper.

Dipper went through the same sequence Mabel had as he transformed. After he was done, Stan pointed at a giant rock far away from them. Dipper turned around to see said rock.

"Dipper, I want you to launch an energy blast at that rock-" started Stan before being interrupted.

"Oh so you give Dipper the fun part, but not me?" interrupted Mabel.

"-While you're under an umbrella." resumed Stan, taking out an umbrella.

"Where did you got the umbrella?" asked Dipper.

"From nowhere." answered Stan, planting and adjusting the umbrella. "Now, shoot an energy blast."

Dipper started to accumulate energy on his palms, which were surrounded by Dipper's aura when they were fully charged.

Amusingly, despite the amount of energy he accumulated, the resulting energy blast was smaller than what they thought it would look like. Only when it left the darkened place did the energy blast went to the expected size and, colliding with the giant rock, caused a small explosion.

"Seems like Dipper is stronger than you Mabel." jokingly said Stan.

"No don't say that-!" warned Dipper.

"He what?!" shouted Mabel, her anger rising.

"Oh man." said Dipper, lowering his head.

"There's no way a little boy like you could be the Super Alpha Twin!" argued Mabel, turning to Dipper. "I must be the Alpha Super Twin! Not you! No offense."

"None taken and Mabel, stick this to your memory; the Super Form Alpha Twin is still a mystery, even for me."

"What makes you think that?" asked Mabel. "How can you know doubt Grunkle Stan?"

"Because he's Grunkle Stan." blatantly answered Dipper.

"Okay, stop arguing you two, we still have a lot of training to do."

The twins groaned in frustration.

At the Mystery Shack

Gideon and Team Pacifica had just arrived at the main door of the Mystery Shack. With a simple knock, the door suspiciously and mysteriously opened, with the kids entering as soon as it opened.

"That was weird." said Pacifica.

"Trust me, that's tame compared to what I go through." told Gideon to Pacifica.

They stopped when they saw the golden crystal right in front of them, with Soos nowhere to be seen. Gideon grinned evilly while Pacifica frowned.

"They have a golden crystal?!" yelled Pacifica. "I should be the one having it, not them!"

"We'll have something from it, the power, when we're finished." told Gideon to Pacifica, putting his hand on her mouth to shut her up. "Now, you and your friends help me take out the glass."

So, with the help of Pacifica's friends, Gideon and Pacifica were able to take out the glass, putting it on the ground as Pacifica and Gideon grinned.

"Who leaves something like this without protection?" asked Pacifica's black friend, puting the glass on the floor.

"Who cares? It makes our job easier." said Pacifica.

Gideon and Pacifica put their hands on the crystal, with them feeling a terrifying pain in an instant. Before they knew it, they're hands were covered by a black aura as strange markings appeared on their faces and their pupils vanished, with their eyes turning red as they saw some strange visions.

One of them was Pacifica, with a strange necklace, beating up a transformed Dipper on the ground. Gideon, with a strange necklace too, in front of Mabel, who had her arms and legs chained to a post nearby, Gideon going closer to Mabel and lifting her chin and telling her "Ready for some fun?" in her face, causing her to spit on his face. The last one was about the two twins, both in super form, rushing towards a grinning Gideon and Pacifica, who were surrounded with a dark aura.

Back in reality, their eyes returned to normal as they had already gotten enough energy. However, a huge amount of energy builded in front of them, causing a potent wave that sent them flying out of the Mystery Shack and crashing in some nearby trees. Pacifica's friends, who saw the scene, went outside to see if they were okay.

"Pacifica? Pacifica are you alright?" asked Pacifica's black friend worried.

Pacifica and Gideon slowly opened their eyes, causing the formers friends to get happier... for a short time. The rich girl and psychic boy had their vision blurred, with two copies of the formers friends in front of them, they also felt dizzy, with the scenery waving continuously, and they felt a horrible nausea in their stomach's.

"Why... why are there two of you?" asked Pacifica.

"What do you mean?" asked Pacifica's redheaded friend.

However, instead of hearing their normal voices, Gideon and Pacifica heard the question in a twisted, demonic voice, spooking the two of them. They covered their

As soon as they got up, both of them let out a loud, ear-piercing scream as they fell to the ground again. Pacifica's friends helped the two kids get up.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Pacifica's redheaded friend.

"It feels... horrible." weakly said Pacifica.

"Everything's... so distorted." weakly said Gideon.

"We better take them home quickly!" stated Pacifica's black friend.

Pacifica's redheaded friend followed the redhead as they went running as fast as they could, hoping they could arrive to Pacifica's House before their condition got worse.

Meanwhile, with Stan and the twins, both twins were in their normal forms as they returned with Stan back to the shack.

"Alright, let's see what we have been able to learn." "We lose our super forms if we come in contact with water, our energy blasts are more powerful the more heat there's place is, we become hot-tempered, annoying and sometimes we brag about stuff, we and, if we're careless, our powers could become destructive and destroy large part of the area, or have an absurdly huge potency in them."

"Wait, where did you learned some of that stuff?" asked Stan.

"Ummm..." started the twins, eyeing themselves nervously. "Let's just say, Pacifica and Gideon helped."

"Well I'm not gonna ask, but if you beat them up, then good." said Stan. "So, with all that information, that can only mean one thing."

"Our element is fire!" said the twins in unison.

Unexpectedly the twins were surrounded by a fire-like aura as a fire got on their necks, but somehow not causing them pain. The fire then started to morph into something else, a necklace with a lizard motif. In an instant, the aura disappeared and the twins now had a lizard motif necklace laying on their necks.

"Wow." said Stan, shocked by the sight.

"Is this the necklace the book spoke of?" asked Mabel, looking at the necklace.

Taking out the book from his vest, Dipper opened it and

"Yep, it's identical." answered Dipper, showing Mabel and Stan the image depicting the necklace.

"Yahoo! That means we have mastered our super forms!" "And that means... wait, what does that mean?"

"I'll read about what we can do in our mastered super forms later." said Dipper, putting his book back on his vest. "For now, let's just go to the shack."

Stan and Mabel nodded and they resumed their walk to the shack. When they arrived, they noticed one of the windows was broken and the door was open. Worried, they went inside to find the crystal unprotected and the glass laying around, with Soos coming to them while whistling, stopping when he saw them.

"Hey dudes, whats up?" greeted and asked Soos.

"Soos! Where the heck were you?!" asked Stan in an angry tone.

"In the bathroom dude." answered Soos.

"You fool! Thanks to you going there, some random people came in, took out the glass and probably got some powers from the crystal!" scolded Stan.

"What makes you think that?" asked Soos.

Stan pointed at the ground where the glass was lying around, and then pointed at the uncovered crystal close to Soos. He looked both times, and both times he realized what they meant.

"Who would mess up this place just to get a hold of the crystal's power?" asked Mabel, trying to think of someone.

"I think we have an idea about who did this..." said Dipper, looking at Mabel.

To be continued...


	6. A new enemy rises

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

The Mystery Shack, The Mystery Twins Room 7:00 p.m.

Right after the discovery of the power-theft of the crystal, the twins went to their room while Stan and Soos were busy with the crystal. Dipper was on his bed reading his book, while Mabel was walking back and forth through the room, panicking.

"This is bad, its so bad." said Mabel. "What are we gonna do?"

"Mabel, could you please panic in silence?" requested Dipper. "I'm reading right now."

"Panic in silence?! Our power source to become super has had some of its power absorbed by someone other than us or Wendy, and you want me to panic in silence?!" asked Mabel. "We should panic as loudly as possible! In fact, why are you so freaking calm?!"

As Mabel explained why they had to panic, Dipper payed more attention to his book, ignoring Mabel. He was reading the page that explained about the necklace and what their newest form, The Pseudo-Solar Form, was about.

"The crystal where we got our powers was left unguarded by a moment and two unknown persons have obtained its power, and along what you said about the power falling into the wrong hands, they could go crazy, uncontrolable, and all that other boring stuff you said before we became super... us! Heck, they could probably destroy this whole town!" explained Mabel, with anger clearly noticible in her tone. "What's in that stupid book that makes you forget about how serious is this situation!?"

"The information about our mastered super form." answered Dipper, his vision still fixed on the book.

"What?!" shouted Mabel. "Give me a place I wanna see this!"

Mabel quickly went to Dipper's bed and went as close to him as possible, while looking at the book.

"Here it says that our new form is called Pseudo-Solar Form, and that we still have two stages of transformation before we complete it. It also says that our spped and energy blasts become stronger, the other stats also get stronger, but not to the same extent as the speed or energy blasts." started Dipper, showing Mabel the page with a picture of the necklace at the top of the page. "It also says that we'll have these necklaces from now on, and we can't be separated from them."

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know, it only says that exact thing, but the point is that we can't remove them no matter what." answered Dipper. "Anyway, here it says that we also have a few changes once we turn into pseudo-solar form."

"Oooh, what are they?" asked Mabel, her curiousity rising.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not gonna spoil the surprise." answered Dipper, closing his book.

"Oh come on Dipper, don't be so mean!" whined Mabel. "Tell me!"

"Nope." said Dipper, putting his book on his vest.

Mabel started to softly fight with Dipper to get the book on his vest. Their little fun was interrupted when Wendy, looking shocked, arrived.

"Guys, is what mister Pines told me right?" asked Wendy in a worried tone.

The twins separated as Wendy went inisde, closed the door and went to the twins. As Wendy asked the next, the twins eyed at eachother nervously.

"Did somebody broke in here, and absorbed some of the crystals power?" asked Wendy.

"... Yes." sighed the twins in unison. "What Grunkle Stan said is true."

After hearing that answer, the twins saw Wendy for the first time hyperventilating and panicking. Since they knew Wendy usually takes most things without losing her nerves of steel, let alone her patience, they knew that if she was acting that way because of the recent problem, it had to be pretty bad.

"How did it happen?" asked Wendy

"We have no idea, we just arrived on the shack after obtaining our pseudo-solar forms and these necklaces, and boom, the Living room was a mess and the crystal was unprotected." answered Dipper.

"Oh, and also some people-shaped holes were in the walls and windows close to the door." added Mabel.

"What did they looked like?" asked Wendy, starting to return to normal.

"They looked like Gideon and Pacifica." answered Mabel.

In that instant, the trio realized the obvious. Well, Mabel and Wendy did.

"It was Pacifica and Gideon!" shouted the Wendy and Mabel in unison.

"Well duh, it was obvious." said Dipper. "I mean, who else do we know that's evil, spoiled, and would do anything to get rid of us?"

"... Yeah, now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious." said Wendy.

"Althought, something must have gone wrong since there are said holes we mentioned." added Dipper.

"Maybe they were turned into flies after they absorbed the crystals power?" suggested Mabel.

"Well, lets try to not think about this too much." said Dipper. "It's a problem that they absorbed their power, but we need to focus more on our new forms. Maybe we'll be able to fight evenly with them."

"New forms?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, according to the book, after we gained these necklaces we obtained a new form called Pseudo-Solar." answered Mabel.

"Cool." said Wendy. "Tell me all you know."

Wendy payed attention as the twins started to tell her what they knew about their new form, and how they could achive it.

Northwest Mansion, Pacifica's Room

Meanwhile, with Pacifica's redheaded... you know what, let's call her Mindy. Mindy opened the door of Pacifica's room, she was still carrying her and she was still groaning in pain, scaring Mindy. Stopping in front of the bed, Mindy carefully placed her friend on her bed and walked away a bit as she saw Pacifica was still groaning.

"A-Are you feeling better, Pacifica?" nervously asked Mindy.

However, Mindy only got a long silence from Pacifica, who suddenly stopped groaning and her eyes were open. As she went forward to Pacifica, Mindy beholded as Pacifica suddenly flied into the air, her eyes turned red and let out a loud scream. The ground started to shake as the markings from before reappared on Pacifica's face as she was engulfed into an orb made of darkness.

"W-What's going on?!" shouted Mindy.

Mindy could only take a step backward before the orb started to break, an evil laugh coming out from every crack. Once it finally broke into pieces, Mindy, and most of Pacifica's room, was thrown around as she finished her transformation.

Afterwards, Mindy got up from the mess and saw Pacifica's newest form as she went to the ground.

"Pacifica? Is that you?"

Unlike the twins, Pacifica's appearence changed a bit drastically. Her jacket's sleeves were detached, her dress had turned white and she had gained an spike in each of her boots. Her hairstyle didn't change, but her eye color had turned into a green-ish color with the sclera being violet and she had an very dark purple colored aura surrounding her. She also possessed a necklace similar to the twins.

The aura vanished as Pacifica turned to see Mindy getting up, shivering in as she looked at her. Pacifica started to walk towards her, with Mindy taking a step backwards for every step forward Pacifica took.

"Pacifica, do you feel better now?" asked Mindy.

"Yes, my little friend." answered Pacifica in a slightly demonic voice. "I feel better than I have ever felt before!"

Pacifica started to laugh maniacally as Mindy stopped at a wall and continued to shiver.

"That Gideon boy never said just how good this newfound power would be once we got it. With these powers I'm something superior to a normal human. I will not only be able to take my revenge on that wretched Mabel and Dipper Pines, but I'll be able to destroy any other remaining member of their family!"

After saying that, Pacifica stopped in front of Mindy, She got on her knees as Mindy closed her eyes and turned away.

"This, is a power that I and that boy have earnfully gotten. And besides, I almost never share anything with anyone." said Pacifica, grabbing Mindy's chin and making her turn to... well, her. "But I would love to share this immense power, with my most trusted friends in the world."

Outside the Northwest's Mansion

The windows of Pacifica's room broke as a flash of dark purple light, along with a small red one, came out of said window. The flash were Pacifica and Mindy, who were now going to Gidoen's House.

To Be Continued...


	7. The Twins are going Pseudo-Solar!

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

Forest, Close to a Lake 11:58 pm

Dipper and Mabel were relaxing on the grass. Ever since the incident from yesterday, the twins were worried about what had happened to Pacifica and Gideon after they absorbed some of the crystals power, or about what would happen from now on since they had some of the power.

But now, the twins were waiting for the right time to transform. Without noticing, Wendy arrived.

"Hey guys." said Wendy.

"Hey Wendy." said The Twins in unison.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Wendy.

"Just waiting for the clock to hit midday." answered Mabel. "Afterwards, we'll transform into our new Pseudo-Solar forms!"

"Oh cool, mind if I wait with you here?" said and asked Wendy.

"What a coincidence, it's midday."

"Ready to level up rpg style?" asked Mabel.

"I'm always ready for anything." answered Dipper.

The trio got up and transformed into their super forms. Afterwards, the twins started to transform into their Pseudo-Solar forms, which started with them being engulfed in a giant orb of fire. After a few minutes, the orb vanished and the twins slowly descended back into their ground.

The only thing that changed about them was their hair color, which became red with a few parts with the color beige, and their eyes, which gained a yellow sclera and the iris was now orange for both of them.

"Wow, I can sense your energy has increased dramatically." said Wendy, sensing the twins energy.

"I know!" said Mabel. "It feels so awesome!"

"How do you feel Dipper?" asked Wendy.

Dipper was frozen in place, having a vision. In the vision, Dipper was being beaten up by a transformed Pacifica, with Mabel crying as she begged Pacifica to stop. When the vision finished, both Mabel and Wendy were looking at Dipper with worried looks.

"Dipper?" asked Wendy.

"What was that?" asked Dipper.

"What was what?" asked Mabel.

"That vision." answered Dipper. "I saw Pacifica, with a neckalce similar to ours, beating me up while I was on super form... and Mabel hopelessly watching as I was being beaten up and begging Pacifica to stop."

"Hmmm, maybe it was just a random vision." said Wendy.

"I don't know... it looked too realistic." said Dipper.

"It was realistic!" shouted a female voice.

The trio got up and turned around to see a very unpleasent sight, Pacifica herself. However, they were able to see that she had the neckalce Dipper said she had, and her eyes still had the purple sclera from her super form.

"Pacifica, what happened to you?" asked Mabel.

"Oh, this?" asked Pacifica. "Just a side effect from absorbing some power along with that Gideon boy."

"I was right! You and Gideon absorbed some of the crystals power!" shouted Dipper.

"And how come you're so angry, instead of afraid?" asked Pacifica.

"Why should we be afraid?" asked Mabel. "It's not like your super form is so powerful not even the three of us can defeat you."

After hearing that, Pacifica's only reaction was to slightly chuckle as her laugh became more demented and started to laugh insanely. The trio were confused about Pacifica's reaction, but when she stopped, she looked at them with narrow eyes.

"Oh, you'll see how wrong you are." said Pacifica.

The ground started to shake as Pacifica started to transform. The same transformation sequence that happened last chapter happened, and finished the exact same way. After Pacifica touched the grounds, she looked at the trio with an evil laugh.

"Are you ready to fear me?" asked Pacifica.

"I'll deal with you!" shouted Mabel.

Dipper moved out of Mabel's way, who went dashing towards Pacifica while forming, who just grinned evily. When Mabel was about to come in contact, Pacifica grabbed Mabel by the neck and started to absorb her energy. Dipper tried to intervene, but every time he attacked, an invisible energy shield protected Pacifica.

"Darn you Pacifica!" mentally cursed Dipper.

Dipper could only hopelessly watch as Mabel degressed back to her super form, and then to her normal form. The invisible shield dissapeared as Dipper went forward to attack Pacifica, but she put Mabel in front of her.

"Mabel!" mentally said Dipper.

Pacifica used Mabel as club and hit Dipper with her, sending him a few feet away from her.

"Now, Mabel, you will be a nice girl and watch as I have fun with your brother." said Pacifica.

Pacifica throwed Mabel and launched a an orb of energy towards her, alunching a bigger one towards Wendy as well. Mabel and Wendy were engulfed and trapped inside said orbs, with Wendy returning back to her normal form. And when Mabel got up, she futilessly tried to transform.

"What's wrong?!" said Mabel shocked. "Why can't I transform?!"

"That orb of energy cancels your ability to transform." answered Pacifica, turning her vision to Dipper, who was looking at her with rage in his eyes. "And now, for the main attraction."

Pacifica turned to Dipper and her aura reappeared. Dipper's aura also reappeared as his eyes got narrower and took on a battle stance.

"I have waited so long for this." said Pacifica. "I promise you I'll make this fight your worst nightmare yet."

"And I promise you I won't forgive you for this!" said Dipper.

To Be Continued...


	8. Warning! A huge Pest is Approaching!

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

Gravity Falls Lake

The lake was as peaceful as ever, fish were swiming, some people in a boat were trying to catch said fish, a huge fight between Pseudo-Solar Dipper and Pacifica was happening-wait what?

Resuming from last chapter, Dipper and Pacifica did engage in a huge fight. But while Dipper was attacking the blonde with his fastest attacks, Pacifica evaded all of them. Dipper's barrage of attacks was stopped when Pacifica grabbed one of his hands and gave him a kiss, which caught the younger pines out of nowhere.

"What was that for?!" asked Dipper, separating from her disgusted by the kiss.

"For this." answered Pacifica, forming a punch.

Pacifica hit Dipper with enough strength to send him quite a few feet away from her. With his aura reforming, Dipper regained balance and went dashing towards Pacifica, who smirked confidently.

Dipper teleported just as he was about to collide with Pacifica, and as he teleported in various places close to Pacifica, the blonde just moved her eyes and sighed before Dipper finally teleported right behind her. Dipper then tried to punch Pacifica, but she teleported behind him and grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

"Is this all you got? What a dissapointment." said Pacifica in a mocking tone.

Pacifica holded Dipper's arm as she repeatedly punched him in the face. Dipper did an upperkick the moment he could strike back and Pacifica released him. Dipper flied a few feet away from her, panting heavily, as he saw Pacifica was completely unnaffected from his attack.

"When are you gonna take this seriously, little pines?" asked Pacifica. "My chicken gives a bigger challenge than you!"

"Darn it! My Pseudo-Solar form is no match for Pacifica in her current state!" mentally said Dipper. "If I can't survive long enough for her to run out of energy-"

"Well, if you're not gonna take this seriously." started Pacifica, raising one of her arms and her palm being surrounded by purple energy. "I might as well do that, and show you how inferior you're compared to me."

"W-What?!" stuttered Dipper, shocked by what Pacifica just said. "You weren't even trying?!"

"Why should I waste my energy fighting a peer like you?" asked Pacifica, forming a punch with her energy surrounded palm. "Now say goodnight!"

Back where Pacifica trapped Mabel and Wendy

Wendy was seeing the fight between Dipper and Pacifica telepathically as Mabel looked at her worried.

"How's he doing?" asked Mabel in a worried tone.

"Bad, very bad." answered Wendy. "Pacifica has the upper hand and Dipper's Pseudo-Solar form energy will deplete soon!"

"Darn that Pacifica!" yelled Mabel, her tone turning into an angry one. "When I break out of here she's gonna pay dearly for it!"

"Mabel, even if you teamed up with your brother and the two were in Pseudo-Solar form, neither of you would be able to take on Pacifica." said Wendy.

"Then how can we stop here!?" asked Mabel.

"We can't, at least not in our current state and power." answered Wendy. "You and your brother will need to practice until you two are equal to her in power, but that will take a long time."

"... Did you heard that?" asked Mabel, hearing a scream similar to that of her brother.

Unexpectedly, Dipper crashed in between Mabel and Wendy, and he returned back to his super form as the girls looked shocked.

A purple light also falled and crashed in a ground close to the trio. It was Pacifica, who had an evil smirk as she got up and went walking towards the trio. Dipper started to form energy balls in his hands, with the girls noticing it instantly.

"Dipper, what are you doing?" asked Mabel.

"Preparing to end this!" answered Dipper.

"But Dipper, all your energy will go on that energy ball!" informed Wendy to Dipper.

"It's all worth it if it will end this fight already!" said Dipper.

Getting enough energy, Dipper combined the two energy balls in his palms and aimed at Pacifica, who kept walking even when she noticed theh uge energy ball aimed at her. Dipper shoot the energy ball, and it created a small explosion of smoke when it hit Pacifica as Dipper returned to his original form.

Dipper smiled as he panted heavily and tried to stand up, thinking it was all over. Unfortunately, Pacifica came out of the explosion completely unharmed and with an even more evil smirk. The orb of energy that surrounded Wendy disappeared as Dipper falled to the ground, unable to keep his balance anymore.

Teleporting to Wendy's side, Pacifica hit the teenager with an energy punch as Wendy could only turn to see her before being launched to the forest.

The blonde then teleported right in front of Mabel, who was staring at her with an angry glare.

"Well Mabel, look at what happened to your brother when he foolishly messed with me." said Pacifica in a mocking tone, pointing at Dipper. "He's in a pretty bad state. Too bad you can't do anything, being trapped in a human sized energy orb and stuff."

"Pacifica, leave him alone!" yelled Mabel.

"Oh relax little girl, I'm just gonna play with him a bit longer." interrupted Pacifica. "Probably a lot longer."

Pacifica started to slap Dipper, before throwing him to the ground and starting to kick him in the head. Mabel's anger started to rise as she saw Pacifica grab Dipper by the neck, lifted him and got ready to punch him before Mabel yelled.

"Pacifica stop it!" yelled Mabel.

"What is that, little Mabel?" asked Pacifica, releasing Dipper as she walked to Mabel. "You want me to stop having fun?"

"He's not your toy!" shouted Mabel. "Leave him alone, or you'll have to deal with me!"

"And how, exactly, are you gonna do that?" asked Pacifica, walking to the chocolate haired girl. "In case you forgot, I absorbed all of your energy, and you cannot transform until it refills itself."

"Who told you that?!" asked Mabel.

"Just a little birdie." answered Pacifica. "A little, psychic birdie."

"Gideon!" mentally said Mabel.

"Now if you excuse, I have to give your brother nightmares, and a few injures." said Pacifica.

Pacifica returned to Dipper, who was groaning in pain, and started to repeatedly kick him in the back as Mabel could only watch. After that, she lifted him and created a copy of herself that holded Dipper in place as she started to beat him up.

With each hit Pacifica did, Dipper screamed in pain. Mabel started to punch the orb hoping it would get destroyed eventually, but the more she tried, the more she'd receive an electric shock, so she kept on watching as Dipper's chin was greeted by Pacifica's kick. She stopped for a minute as she kissed Dipper again in a long, long moment before grabbing him by the neck and the copy dissapearing. Oh, and that was the last straw for Mabel.

"Stop it!" demanded Mabel.

"Or what?" asked Pacifica. "You can't tell me what to do."

Turning to Mabel and aiming Dipper at her, Pacifica throwed him towards the orb where Mabel was, which gave him an electric shock the instant he collided with it. Mabel's anger started to turn into sadness and fear as she saw just how badly beaten up Dipper was, and how she could only see as Pacifica continued to beat him up.

She grabbed and lifted Dipper as she created 6 clones of herself as she threw him to the air, and one clone hit him as the clones and Pacifica started to play volleyball using Dipper as the ball. No, really.

As Mabel continued to watch Dipper suffer, tears started to fall from her eyes. When Mabel couldn't watch anymore, which was at the point where Pacifica actually started to be serious, the orb where Mabel was in expanded as a clone teleported behind her and forced her eyes to stay open as she heard Dipper's screams of agony.

Then, when all clones vanished, Pacifica once again grabbed Dipper by his neck, lifted him, and got prepared to start all over again until she heard some words that she never thought would came out of Mabel's mouth, or anyone's for that matter.

"Please Pacifica, don't hurt him anymore!" begged Mabel. "I beg you! Stop what you're doing!"

Hearing those words made Pacifica stop in an instant as she got a mischivious smile.

"What did you say?" asked Pacifica.

"I'm begging you... Please stop this... I can't bear to watch him suffer anymore!" begged Mabel.

"You're failing to convince me." said Pacifica. "Maybe I should-"

"No!" shouted Mabel. "Please Pacifica, I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?" asked Pacifica.

The orb of energy that surrounded Mabel dissapeared as she fell on her knees.

"Yes! I'll be part of your girl posse, I'll tell everybody you're the greatest girl in Gravity Falls, no the world, I'll make fun of everybody inferior to you, anything! But leave my brother alone!" answered Mabel as she went to Pacifica. "Just leave him alone, and I'll do anything you want! I promise!"

With that said, Mabel broke down crying as Pacifica watched with delight. After a moment, she dropped Dipper on the floor.

"Okay..." said Pacifica, giving Dipper and Mabel a little glimpse of hope before she turned back to Dipper and grabbed his leg. "Not!"

With the twins getting a shocked look, Pacifica throwed Dipper into the sky, and charged energy in her palms as the ground started to shake. Mabel tried to stop Pacifca, but she received an electric shock before she even collided with the blonde.

After getting enough energy, Pacifica launched a huge energy ball towards the Pines in the sky, with her smilling evilly as Mabel watched. In the sky, all Dipper could do before the obvious happened was open his eyes and get a shocked look as he saw the incoming energy ball.

From where the girls were, a giant explosion in the sky happened in where Dipper was, with Pacifica reacting by laughing maniacally while Mabel shouted "NOOOOOO!".

"He deserved to die." said Pacifica before turning to Mabel. "But don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough."

After the explosion's smoke dissapeared, Mabel could see a small object slowly falling to the ground they were in. It was Dipper's hat. When it arrived close to Mabel, the chocolate haired girl watched it for a moment before picking it and getting up.

"You... killed him..." said Mabel.

"And in the most beautiful way of all." added Pacifica. "If I may add."

Mabel remained silent before looking at the blonde with anger in her eyes.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" angrily yelled Mabel.

Mabel went running towards Pacifica in a fit of rage, while the blonde girl just smiled. Pacifica hit Mabel with an electric punch, which caused the chocolate haired girl to scream as she falled to the ground.

The last thing Mabel could see before falling unconscious was Pacifica laughing. After she fell unconscious, Gideon came out of the shadows and walked to Pacifica. The only thing that was different about him was that he had a necklace similar to Pacifica's

"There's your little price, psychic boy." said Pacifica, pointing at the unconscious Mabel.

"Well, the bad snotty girl did give you quite a shock, isn't it my love?" said Gideon as he went to Mabel, with Pacifica glaring at him, "But I promise you, we'll have a lot of fun together."

To Be Continued...


	9. Not Gidabel

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

Gleeful's House, Gideon's Room

After the fight with Dipper and knocking out Mabel unconscious, Pacifica and Gideon brought the unconscious Older Pines to Gideon's room, where they put her on the ground as Gideon and Pacifica started to talk.

"Okay psychic boy." said Pacifica. "What are you gonna do with that hideous thing?"

"That "hideous" thing is my precious Mabel, and I won't tolerate any insults towards her." said Gideon before giving Pacifica a warning. "So if you don't want to deal with me, you better treat her with the respect she deserves."

"Yeah sure, whatever." said Pacifica. "What are you gonna do with her?"

"Well, I can't say what I'm going to do to her because were not in the right place." answered Gideon. "I'll teleport us there right now. I'll warn you though, that we'll have to hold hands so we can teleport

While the idea of having to hold hands with Gideon was nauseating to Pacifica, she nonetheless agreed as she grabbed the boys hand, and she grabbed my Mabel by her sweater as Gideon teleported them.

412 Gopher Road

The trio teleported inside the warehouse and Pacifica and Gideon released their hands.

"So this is where you'll have your fun with that geek?" asked Pacifica.

"Yes. Oh, and I need your help with something." answered Gideon. "I need your help to chain her to her special bed."

Gideon pointed at a king sized bed right in the middle of the place, with a few chains close to it. Not wasting any time, Gideon and Pacifica carried the unconscious Mabel to the bed and started to chain her arms and legs.

"I gotta admit it, I'm starting to like how this is playing out." said Pacifica as she chained Mabel's left hand. "I can't wait to see Mabel's face when she realises just how helpless she is against both of us."

"Yeah, but we're not over yet." said Gideon as he finished chaining Mabel's left leg. "Get the camera over there."

Gideon pointed at a camera that was connected to a satelite antenna.

"Why do we need that?" asked Pacifica as she went to and grabbed the camera.

"Oh, I just need to make sure a certain someone knows what I have with me." answered Gideon with an evil grin. "And also taunt him if I get the chance."

The Mystery Shack

Stan and Soos were the only ones in the shack. Soos was swepping the floors and Stan, like always, was counting his money.

"Hey Soos, have you seen Mabel?" asked Stan, noticing the twins absense. "I haven't seen her or Dipper since they left to train."

"Nope, I haven't seen them yet dude." answered Soos.

In that moment, Candy and Grenda arrived with

"Hi Team Mystery." greeted Candy. "We're here to have a sleepover with Mabel... It is today, isn't it?"

"As far as I remember, yes." told Grenda to Candy.

"Well, tough luck little girls." said Stan. "She hasn't arrived yet."

Just in that moment, everybody heard the television in the living room somehow turning on and went to the living room to see what was going on. The tv had an "Special intermission" on the screen, changing to Gideon sitting on the king sized bed with a chained, unconscious Mabel.

"Is it filming?" asked Gideon.

"Yes." answered Pacifica.

"Mabel?!" asked Stan, Soos, Candy and Grenda in unison.

"Well hello Stanford... And anybody who's seeing this." started Gideon. "As you can see, your precious Mabel is now chained on this bed, and guess what? I'll have lots of fun with her tonight!"

"Gideon! If you even touch a single piece of her hair, I'll make sure you're sorry!" shouted Stan to the tv.

"You do know he can't hear you right?" asked Grenda.

"Shut it!" yelled Stan.

"And if you want Mabel back, all you have to do is give me the ownership of the Mystery Shack." said Gideon. "I'm a boy of my word, but no matter what, I'll still win."

Gideon laughed as the transmission ended. Everybody had a look of shock on their faces, except Stan, who was furious.

"Dude." said Soos.

"Everybody! To the Stanmobile!" shouted Stan.

Meanwhile

"The transmission was a hit!" shouted Gideon in a tone of victory. "Now, with that out of the way, let's just start what I saw in my vision."

Pacifica covered her eyes as Gideon approached Mabel and tried to forcefully kiss her. However, Mabel woke up in an instant and spitted on Gideon's face.

"I also saw this in my vision." said Gideon in a deadpan tone. "Luckily, I can just ignore that."

Gideon wiped off the spit off his face and tried to get closer to Mabel, but the chocolate haired girl just kept spitting on his face until he left her alone.

"Leave me alone Gideon!" demanded Mabel. "I'm even angrier than ever since seeing Pacifica killing Dipper and I'm not afraid of ripping you apart!"

"Wow, a certain someone has learned something for me." said Pacifica in a snarky tone.

"And I think a certain someone should shut up before she makes me lose my cool." said Gideon. "And another certain someone should be a nice girl if she wants to live."

"And a certain someone is so naive." said Mabel in a mocking tone. "I'm not the same Mabel you knew, gideon. I'm stronger,

faster, and with more passion than when we last met."

"But now, you're chained and unable to defend yourself." said Gideon. "So don't even try to fight back, little Mabel, because I'm your master now!"

"... Fine then, ravish me." said Mabel.

"Your annoyance won't-wait what did you said?" said and then asked Gideon.

"Yeah sure, go ahead ravish me oh so powerfull Gideon." answered Mabel in a seductive tone. "Give me the best you got."

Without a second thought, Gideon started to go forward to Mabel as she also went forward to him and the two engaged in a kiss. But as soon as Gideon and Mabel's tongue came together, Mabel bited Gideon's tongue, biting her own in the process.

"Gah! My tongue!" screamed Gideon in a muffled tone as he separated from Mabel. "She bited my tongue!"

Pacifica looked and laughed as Gideon started to scold her and Mabel formed to energy balls ion her palms. After her hands were fully covered, the chains melted and Mabel shoot at the chains on her legs. With that done, Mabel started to escape.

"See ya later, suckers!" said Mabel in a mocking tone.

While Pacifica laughed she snapped her fingers and, when Mabel was about to leave, her two friends arrived and blocked the main door. The two had red eyes and dark sclera, with a necklace resembling lizards.

"You may think you can escape so easily, but we wont let you!" said Pacifia's redheaded friend.

"If you want to leave, you'll have to go past us!" said Pacifica's black friend.

Mabel looked at the girls before chuckling and taking a battle stance.

"Fine." said Mabel in a confident tone. "Bring it on."

To Be Continued.


	10. It Gets Better

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

**Streets**

Blubbs and Durland were taking their rest in their car outside of the road, like they commonly do. It was all peaceful... until Stan drived the Stanmobile past them at an incredible speed, waking them up.

"Did somebody with fire on their eyes passed us at an incredible speed?" asked Durland.

"The things we imagined." said Blubbs.

With fire on his eyes, Stan's vision was fixed on the road, without noticing the scared looks on Soos, Candy and Grenda's faces.

"Mister Pines, don't you think you're going to fast?" asked Soos.

"Yeah, don't you remember the road safety laws?" asked Candy, hugging Grenda out of fear.

"Heck with safety, I'll destroy that Gideon!" answered Stan, his vision fixed on the road.

Stan continued to drive way to Gopher Street as fast as he could, disregarding anything he came upon in the road as a mere nuisance. Cars, a random deer, he was unstoppable.

When he and the others arrived at their destination, Stan stopped close to the building and unlocked the doors, with Soos coming out shaking a bit but Candy and Grenda got out as fast as possible.

"Ground!" cheered Candy as she and Grenda started to kiss the ground. "Ground at last!"

After realizing what they just did, the two girls got up an spitted out the dirt they got in their mouths.

Afterwards, Stan started to walk towards the building, with the intention to give Gideon what he deserved... until he heard windows shattering, with a huge red energy ball coming towards him and the others.

"Run!" shouted Stan.

Looking up to see the huge energy ball as well, Soos, Candy and Grenda started to run and, with Stan following them. The energy ball landed close to the Stanmobile, leaving a huge crater where it landed. Everybody got out of the bushes and went to close to the crater

After the clouds of smoke caused by the impact vanished, however, a little girl was seen on the crater. It was Pacifica's redheaded friend.

"What the dude?" asked Soos, confused.

Grunkle Stan and the other saw another energy ball, this time a light blue one, and hided in the bushes again. This time, it was Mabel, who had her fist surrounded by energy. Pacifica's redheaded friend got up, quickly accumulated energy and then punched Mabel's energy-surrounded fist, causing a small explosion that sent Mabel a few feet away.

Pacifica's redheaded friend was panting heavily, and looked badly beaten up. Mabel however didn't even looked fazed.

"Mabel!" quietly said Stan.

"That's Mabel?" asked Candy.

Mabel hair started to flash a beige color and turning spiky as her eyes also flashed a cerise color. After a short transformation, Mabel transformed into her super form, causing Pacifica's redheaded friend to shiver in fear.

"When did she dyed her hair?" asked Candy.

"Yeah, and how did she colored her eyes?" asked Grenda.

"It's a pretty long story." answered Stan. "Although, she seem to be doing fine."

Accumulating energy in her hands in an instant, Mabel went flying towards Pacifica's redheaded friend, who was so scared she could only stand there. However, before she could punch her, Mabel sensed another energy approaching her. She turned around and launched an energy ball to the speeding energy, who was Pacifica's black friend.

The redheaded girl went to and helped the black girl as the energy that surrounded Mabel's other hand disappeared. After getting up, the redhead and black girl got furious and went flying towards Mabel, who only smiled. The three teleported and their battle initiated in the sky, wh The redhead tried the physical attacks while the black girl charged energy blasts.

However, Mabel was so fast she easily evaded all the redhead attack, and when the black girl shooted some energy blasts at her, she simply teleported an the redhead received all the blasts herself. As the black girl went to the redhead to try and help her recover from the blasts, Mabel teleported and in quick succession did combo of punches and kicks to the two girls, ending with her grabbed the two girls by their dresses.

After seeing the warehouse/factory close to her, Mabel launched the girls upwards and shooted an energy ball at them. When they collided though, The energy ball imprisoned the girls and Mabel started to act like she was in a baseball game.

"Mabel gets ready to launch the pests to their nest, she starts to spin the ball, she spins it, she spins it and-" said Mabel.

Mabel launched the energy ball towards the Warehouse/Factory.

"There they go everybody!" resumed Mabel.

"Yep, she's definitely our Mabel." said Stan in an amused tone.

"Go Mabel!" cheered Candy and Grenda in unison.

Mabel heard somebody cheering on her and then looked down, where she saw Grunkle Stan, Soos, Candy and Grenda hiding on the bushes, which surprised her a bit.

**Inside the Warehouse/Factory**

Inside, Gideon was taking care of his tongue injury while Pacifica minded her own business, which angered Gideon a bit.

"You know, your coöperation would be very useful now." said Gideon.

"Look little boy, I already did my part of the job, my friends will take care of the rest." said Pacifica.

"And what if Mabel manages to defeat them?" asked Gideon. "In case you forgot, we only gave them an implausibly small part of our power, my Mabel could easily defeat them without even trying!"

"Don't worry, they'll do fine." assured Pacifica to Gideon.

The boy and girl, however, heard something approaching the warehouse

"Wow, they're surely doing very fine now." told Gideon to Pacifica in a mocking tone.

Pacifica punched Gideon in the shoulder and she went towards her badly beaten up friends.

"She was too strong Pacifica." said Pacifica's black friend. "We couldn't even land a scratch on her."

"Sorry we couldn't defeat her." apologized Pacifica's redheaded friend.

"Oh don't worry about that." said Pacifica, raising her palm and accumulating energy in it. "I know what must be done now."

**Back outside**

Mabel landed safely on the ground and went towards the others, who came out of the bushes.

"Grunkle Stan? Soos?" asked Mabel. "Candy and Grenda? What... What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, today we were going to have a slumber party-" started Grenda before being interrupted.

"Oh drat, I forgot about it." interrupted Mabel, facepalming herself.

"But you weren't in the shack." resumed Candy.

"And then Gideon appeared on a tv intermission and said he was going to have fun with you." said Stan. "And then we went to the stanmobile 80's style and I drived as fast as I could to give Gideon a lesson."

"That Gideon! I just wish I could easily rip him apart now!" said Mabel.

"Then why don't you do it Hambone?" asked Soos.

"I can't." answered Mabel before explaining. "You see, Gideon and Pacifica might've absorbed some of the crystals power, but this power is unlike any other, it actually made them nearly unstoppable in terms of power level, as far as I could see. Pacifica easily defeated Dipper without breaking a sweat and then she..."

The chocolate haired girl stopped right there, reviving the moment where Pacifica tortured Dipper in front of her. She almost instantly returned to reality in a moment.

"And then she what?" asked Grenda.

"Nothing I need to be reminded of." answered Mabel. "Anyway, I probably will not even be able to land a scratch, let alone tickle him, if I went against Gideon."

"Then how are we supposed to give them a lesson?" asked Stan.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as the remaining windows at the Warehouse/Factory turned into a purple-ish color.

"W-What's happening?" stuttered Candy.

An evil laughter was heard from the Warehouse/Factory as a purple energy pillar launched appeared, completely destroying the roof of the Warehouse/Factory.

"I have a bad feeling." said Mabel, her eyes narrowing.

Two giant energy balls, with grins and red eyes, came out of the Warehouse/Factory and landed a few feet away from Mabel and the others. The energy balls, of course, turned out to be Pacifica's friends, but they looked quite different.

They now had a long reptillian tail, fangs, a long snake-like tongue, claws and their eyes were now red with purple sclera and their hairs were messier and spikier. They no longer wore dresses, instead they wore grey-ish shirts, with torn green pants and a long-sleeved green jacket with black shoes. The two looked at Mabel with malevolent grins, with Mabel having a serious look on her face.

"Guys, go back to the Stanmobile! I'll try to fight them off!" ordered Mabel as she took a battle stance.

"But Mabel-" said Candy before being interrupted.

"But nothing! You go back to the stanmobile now!" ordered Mabel. "If you're not going to leave without me at least go somewhere they can't hurt you!"

Grunkle Stan nodded and he and the others returned to the stanmobile and drived inside the forest, which Mabel then facepalmed. Hearing an evil laughter, Mabel turned to the transformed friends of Pacifica.

"Give me your worst, squamatian pests!" demanded Mabel.

The two girls eyed each other and winked, with them teleporting in an instant. However, Mabel could not sense where they were, looking all places for when they appeared. Pacifica's black friend teleported behind Mabel, but before she could attack, Pacifica's black friend grabbed slashed her with he claws at sonic speed, ending with her kicking Mabel strong enough to send her to a tree.

"How did she-?"

Before she could even finish her question, Mabel was attacked by Pacifica's redheaded friend, who used her tail to grab and immobilize Mabel while she squeezed her. Mabel did the best she could to not scream as the redheaded girl strangled stronger as. As a last resort, Mabel reached for the tail and bite it.

The redheaded girl released Mabel in pain and she tried to cure her bite mark while Mabel regained her breath.

"Darn it, they became stronger than I thought." mentally said Mabel.

The redhead and black girl teleported right in front of Mabel and evilly grinned at her as Mabel took on a defensive pose.

**At the forest**

Stan and the others were inside the stanmobile, apparently close enough to hear the fight.

"Is Mabel gonna be ok?" asked Candy in a worried tone.

"From what I hear they're probably beating her up as we speak." answered Stan. "I really don't wanna see her in her current state."

Unfortunately, Mabel crashed nearby the stanmobile. Most of her sweater was torned and she had a black eye and a few scratch marks on her cheeks,

"Mabel!" said Stan, opening the door.

"Don't leave the sta-" ordered Mabel.

Before she could finish Pacifica's redheaded friend punched her, sending her once again a few feet away as she and Pacifica's black friend followed suit. Stan did what Mabel was gonna say and closed the door... But she never said anything about not driving it, so they followed the transformed redhead and black girl deeper into the forest.

The redhead and black girl stopped when they reached Mabel where she landed. Her hair returned to her normal style as it flashed from beige to brown continuously and her eyes color also flashed from cerise to black. The stanmobile stopped close to the scene as The redhead and black girl approached Mabel and the redhead grabbed her by the neck of what was remaining of her sweater.

Mabel closed her eyes as the redheaded girl raised her hand and formed a punch. However, an intense light appeared and made the redheaded and black girl cover their eyes, releasing Mabel in the process. The one who made the light was none other than Wendy Corduroy, who was on her super form, but with a little streak of white-ish color in her hair.

"Wendy!" shouted Stan, Soos, Candy and Grenda in unison and joy.

"You arrived just in time." said Mabel in a weak voice.

"Time to go back home Mabel." said Wendy as she reached and helped Mabel get up.

While the transformed redhead and black girl continued to cover their eyes, Wendy helped Mabel get to the stanmobile. When she arrived, Grenda opened the door and helped Mabel get inside, when she finally returned to her normal form and layed unconscious. Wendy then turned around to the transformed redheaded and black girl, who now uncovered their eyes.

Seeing Mabel inside the stanmobile caused the transformed girls to growl and going flying towards it. However, Wendy blinded them again with another light. She followed the Stanmobile as it left the forest and went back to the mystery shack.

When they uncovered their eyes and saw they had left, they were about to go after them until...

"Leave them." ordered a voice similar to Pacifica's.

The transformed girls turned to see Pacifica and Gideon standing there.

"They're just a waste of time." said Gideon. "And besides, if they even try to fight against us again, they know they'll lose."

**The Mystery Shack, Living Room 6:18 pm**

Everybody had already arrived at the mystery shack. Stan and Soos were hearing Wendy's story about how she got her white streak and Mabel was with Candy and Grenda.

"So Mabel, what was up with your different appearance back there?" asked Grenda.

"Well, long story short, I discovered a crystal that could transform me and Dipper into a new form." started Mabel. "So we finded the crystal which is totally not the one being displayed on the main room of the shack and we got our super form."

"And where is Dipper?" asked Candy.

After hearing that question Mabel got up and remained silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Dipper..." said Mabel, closing her eyes before continuing. "He's no more..."

"Oh Mabel." said Candy in a guilty tone. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No don't worry." said Mabel. "It wasn't your fault... It was Pacifica's."

Mabel got up and walked past Soos, Stan and Wendy. She returned to them when she remembered she had to ask something.

"Wendy, how did you got that white streak on your hair?" asked Mabel.

"Well, I got it when I regained consciousness when I saw Dipper in the sky-" started Wendy before being interrupted.

"What?" asked Mabel when she heard Wendy say that. "So... you were up... when he_ died?"_

Fearing Mabel would get the wrong idea, Wendy tried to clarify things. But before she could even say anything, Mabel blew up in rage._  
_

"How could you?!" started Mabel in a furious tone. "Dipper was badly beaten up on his fight with Pacifica! She tortured him, launched him to the sky and then made him explode like a squirrel in a hot day! And all you did was watch!?"

"Mabel let me explain-" tried to say Wendy.

"I can teleport, Dipper could as well, who says you couldn't do it as well? why didn't you teleported and saved him!?" asked Mabel. "I know that you didnt returned his affection, that you blew up at him when he showed you Robbie was a liar and then he tried to have a date with you, But the mere fact that you didnt even tried to save him... How could you be so sadistic?!"

"Mabel please calm down-" requested Wendy.

"I'm not calming down! You allowed my brother to die while you could do something!" Mabel's tone turned into a sad and depressed one as she started to cry. "You're a despicable piece of scum! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF HIM!"

That last sentence was loud enough for everybody in the shack to hear it. Candy and Grenda had a combination of horror and shock on their faces, Soos was paralyzed in shock, Stan was as well, but Wendy for some reason looked guilty.

"Mabel." said Stan shocked.

Crying her heart out, Mabel punched Wendy and went upstairs.

"Mabel wait!" called Wendy as she tried "Please let me explain!"

"Leave her alone Wendy." said Stan, with his arms crossed and with a serious look on his face. "She's having a hard time."

Wendy returned downstairs and then followed Stan back to the table, where Soos was still paralyzed. Stan slapped him, which got him out of trance, and he looked at Wendy.

"Wendy, I just wanna know one thing." started Stan, with Wendy gulping out of fear. "What happened?"

"You don't think I let him die isn't it?" asked Wendy.

"Wendy, you might be lazy, irresponsible, uninterested in working, and many other things that can make anybody wonder why I hired you." answered Stan.

"Geez, thanks mister Pines." sarcastically said Wendy.

"But there's one thing I know you wouldn't do, and that is let somebody die." said Stan. "What exactly happened?"

"... I'll explain." started Wendy.

**At the twins room**

Mabel was on her bed, crying in her pillow. Waddles went towards her, but Mabel just kept on crying.

"I can't believe she let him die..." said Mabel mid-cry.

Mabel finally noticed Waddles when he waddled. She turned to him, wiped off her tears, and grabbed and lifted him.

"Waddles, what should I do?" asked Mabel to her pig.

Waddles just waddled, but Mabel understood it for another thing as she put him down.

"You're right Waddles, I shouldn't be angry at Wendy." said Mabel, her tone turning into an angry tone before she continued. "I should be angry at Gideon and Pacifica!"

Mabel got off her bed and started to say why she had to be angry at them in a spiteful tone.

"Its thanks to them that I no longer have Dipper at my side, that I lost my other half, that his bed is now empty!" Mabel's tone turned angrier the more she continued. "Gideon has tried many times to get rid of Dipper, but this time he has gone too far! I won't show him mercy. No, he doesn't deserve mercy! NO, neither he or Pacifica deserve mercy! I'll make sure they're sorry for what they've done!"

"Just wait Gideon and Pacifica! I will destroy you!" shouted Mabel to the sky.

Panting for a few minutes, Mabel noticed her brothers het on his bed. Her look changed to a determined one as she went to it and grabbed it.

"I'll avenge you Dipper." said Mabel, putting on her brother's hat. "I promise it!"

To be continued...


	11. Surprise!

** The Training Ground 2:00 pm**

Mabel was at the training ground, sharpening her skills without wasting time. She was wearing a red sweater with an "X-P" emoticon on the middle, a pink skirt, her usual black shoes and finally, Dipper's hat.

She was repeatedly punching a giant rock, with he last punch being strong enough to send the rock towards a wall, and went through said wall. Mabel catched her breath as she saw the resulting hole in the wall, and then flied to the sky. When she was about to start her blast training, she started to accumulate energy on her palm which resulted in it being covered by it.

"Hey Mabel!"

Mabel stopped what she was doing and the energy in her hand vanished. She turned around and frowned angrily as she saw the one who called her was Wendy Corduroy, who was nervously smiling.

"How's the training going?" asked Wendy.

Still angry at her, Mabel went back into the ground, turned around and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" asked Mabel, not turning to Wendy.

"Please Mabel let me explain what happened." requested Wendy. "I promise you I'll only tell you the truth."

"What truth? That you let my brother die?" asked Mabel. "Why should I even listen to you?"

"Because you need to know what really happened. I thought that, when you were a bit better after our little talk yesterday, it was time to tell you the truth." answered Wendy. "If Mister Pines and Soos believe me, what's the chance that you won't?

Mabel got angry when she heard that, and turned around with fire on her eyes towards the teenager. She teletransported in front of Wendy and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Lets get one thing perfectly clear, daughter of a lumberhack!" started Mabel in a furious tone. "We are no longer friends, I no longer want to know anything about you, and I will not let you hurt my family anymore. You have already hit my second strike by lying to Grunkle Stan and Soos, and if you are stupid enough to reach the third one, I'll turn you into dust! Understood!?"

"Yes." answered Wendy.

"Good." said Mabel, releasing Wendy. "Now pest off, I need to train."

With that, Wendy teletransported out of the training grounds and Mabel resumed what she was doing.

**Inside the Mystery Shack 4:30 pm  
**

Wendy reappeared inside the Mystery Shack, where Soos was working and Stan was counting his money as usual. The two stopped what they were doing when they saw a sad Wendy sitting close to the door.

"How was everything?" asked Soos in a worried tone.

"Terrible." answered Wendy. "She's still angry at me and won't listen to what I need to tell her."

"Well, she must have gone through a lot these days." said Stan. "I didn't saw what happened between Dipper and Pacifica, but it must have hurt her a lot. And besides, even if I didn't watched the fight, she also received a brutal beat down from Pacifica's lackeys or whoever they were."

"I can't believe I missed so much action." said Wendy in a regretful tone. "How am I supposed to tell Mabel what I did when Dipper fought Pacifica?"

"Well Wendy, why don't you give Mabel proof that Dipper's alive?" sarcastically suggested Stan.

"That's it!" shouted Wendy in an eureka moment. "Mister Pines, you're a genius!"

"Of course I am... wait, why am I a genius?" said and asked Stan.

"If Mabel sees that Dipper is alive, there's a small chance she'll listen to what I need to tell her." "I'm gonna go look for him!"

With that Wendy left the Shack, crashing into a normal Mabel. As the two got up, Wendy greeted Mabel goodbye as she went to find Dipper, with Mabel just giving her an angry glare as she went inside the Shack.

"Hi Grunkle Stan." greeted Mabel.

"Hi Mabel." greeted Stan back. "What are you doing here so early? I thought you were going to train all day."

"I'm just gonna get stuff ready for the early sleepover I'll have with Candy and Grenda." answered Mabel, walking to the stairs.

"Early sleepover?" asked Soos.

"They'll come here at 5 pm, I only have a half hour until they arrive, so I might as well get everything ready." explained Mabel as she went walking upstairs. "Bye."

**Gravity Falls Park**

The Gravity Falls Park was filled with happy children playing and their laughter as they did it. Among these kids were the Mabel and Dipper lookalikes and Candy and Grenda, who were just minding their own business.

Nobody seemed to noticed though that four people were going to ruin this day. Without surprise, it were Gideon, Pacifica and her friends who arrived at the park.

"What are we doing here again?" asked Pacifica.

"We need a few more members or "mooks", if you'd like to call them, just to be sure we'll be able to conquer Gravity Falls and destroy the Pines family." answered Gideon. "You know how the saying goes, the more the merrier."

"Why do we need even more mooks?" asked Pacifica.

"Because, quite frankly, your friends are very bad at their jobs." answered Gideon, taking out some binoculars and looking at the kids around.

Hearing those words angered Pacifica's friends, who teletransported in front of Gideon's view.

"What was that you said again!?" demanded to know Pacifica's redheaded friend.

"Get your stomach out of my view, I can't see which kids we can capture and turn into our minions." bluntly told Gideon.

"Pacifica doesn't think that too!" said Pacifica's redheaded friend, with both teletransporting to her side. "Isn't that right Pacifica?"

"Nah he's actually right." answered Pacifica in an honest tone.

With that, Pacifica's friends facefaulted and got up immediately once they heard Gideon calling. Gideon gave Pacifica the binoculars and she saw Candy and Grenda playing in the sandbox. She was disgusted by their sight.

"Ugh, Its fork girl and lizard woman." said Pacifica, giving Gideon back the binoculars. "Are you really sure about this?"

"With the power we have in our hands they'll go from their ignorant, naïve and useless selves into stronger and fully obedient mooks. In other words, yes." answered Gideon. "I'll take care of the lookalikes while you take care of those two losers."

Pacifica nodded and she and her black friend went to Candy and Grenda while Gideon and Pacifica's redheaded friend went to the lookalikes. Candy and Grenda laughed as they continued to play, but stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"Well hello there, long time no see." said Pacifica.

Hearing Pacifica's voice, Candy and Grenda frowned and turned to Pacifica.

"It has been indeed a long time Pacifica." said Candy. "What are you doing here?"

"And what do you want?" added Grenda.

"Well, I and another boy named Gideon are planning something not so important in particular, and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us." answered Pacifica.

"You're totally nuts if you think we're gonna say yes!" yelled Grenda.

"Yeah! We wouldn't be at your side even if you bribed us with a million dollars!" added Candy.

That's not a problem, I knew both of you wouldn't accept." said Pacifica with an evil smirk.

Candy and Grenda didn't notice Pacifica's black friend teletransported behind them, smirking just as evilly as Pacifica. When Pacifica gave her friend the sign, Candy and Grenda could barely react as Pacifica's black friend grabbed both of them.

"Let us go Pacifica!" demanded Candy.

"Oh don't worry, I'll let you go." assured Pacifica, her hands being surrounded by a purple energy. "After you're helped me destroy the Pines."

Pacifica gave the two girls an electric shock so high it ended with them unconscious, but still alive. Pacifica's black friend throwed Candy to Pacifica, who she caught with ease.

**Meanwhile with Gideon's team**

Gideon and Pacifica's redheaded friend went walking towards the Mabel and Dipper look-a-likes, who were playing soccer. When the two saw Gideon approaching them, the look-a-likes left the game they were playing and went running towards Gideon with stars in their eyes.

"Wow! You're the one Gideon Gleeful?" asked the look-a-likes in unison.

"The one and only, my little friends." gladly answered Gideon.

"We're huge fans of you!" said the Mabel look-a-like, taking out lots of Gideon merchandise.

"So is the entirety of Gravity Falls, but I see something special about you two." said Gideon. "And that's why I need to recruit you for something very special."

"Ooh!" the Look-a-likes were interested. "What is it?!"

"The destruction of the Pines Family and the total domination of Gravity Falls!" answered Gideon, his tone turning from charming the demonic.

"Yay!" shouted the Dipper look-a-like before thinking it. "Wait what?"

The two look-a-likes were punched unconscious by Pacifica's redheaded friend. After that, the two returned to Pacifica and her black friend, who were carrying Grenda and Candy on their shoulders.

"Okay, you got your pair, I got my pair, let's return." said Gideon.

"I'll ask again if I didn't do it before, why do we need them?" asked Pacifica.

"You'll soon see Pacifica." answered Gideon with an evil smirk. "You'll. Soon. See."

**Back at the Mystery Shack 4:45 pm  
**

Meanwhile, Mabel had finished making the slumber party. She took out a list and started to go around the preparations to see if she got them, starting with the attic golf she made.

"Let's see, attic golf? Check." said Mabel before turning to a pile of magazines. "Magazines? Check."

And then, Mabel just looked at the rest of the stuff around her.

"A movie, popcorn and other slumber party stuff? Check." said Mabel as she marked all the mentioned things as complete. "Now all I need to do is to wait for Candy and Grenda."

However, as she went to her closet to change her outfit, she heard her uncle loudly calling her. The instant she heard that, she blasted out of the room and went downstairs, where she saw Stan, Soos and Wendy sitting in the Living Room while watching the tv.

"What's up Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel in a somewhat worried tone.

"It's that Gideon again." answered Stan. "He blocked all the channels again just so we can hear another one of his pointless threats... again!"

"Is it on?" asked Gideon.

"I think so." answered Pacifica.

"Good." said Gideon. "Hello Mabel Pines... And whoever else sees this."

Everybody groaned in anger.

"Look, I know last time I sent this, you were the one that I held hostage, however I have some different hostages this time." said Gideon. After that, he got out of the camera's way to show Candy, Grenda and the look-a-likes tied to chairs and with apples in their mouths. "Surprise!"

"Candy and Grenda!" exclaimed Mabel.

Everybody gasped.

"And look-a-likes of me and Dipper!" added Mabel.

Everybody gasped again before Stan thought about it for a minute.

"Wait, why do we worry about the look-a-likes?" asked Stan.

"I don't know or care if you actually want to see the look-a-likes free, but I have a deal for you in exchange of your friends safety." begun Gideon. "I'll set them free if you join me in my goal to conquer Gravity Falls. If you like the deal, come to the reconstructed Gopher Street."

Afterwards, a picture of an evil empire with Gideon's face, spikes at the top of the buildings, and the original reconstructed gopher street building at the side. Nobody was amazed.

"Wow, subtle." sarcastically said Wendy.

"See you in a few hours!" said Gideon, waving goodbye as he started to laugh maniacally.

The transmission finished and Mabel got up and groaned as she started to go to the door. Stan followed Mabel with a look that said "What are you doing?!".

"Mabel, don't you accept that fraud of a deal!" shouted Stan.

"Who says I'm going to accept the deal? I'm going to gopher street to break that boy's mouth!" said Mabel.

With that, Mabel opened the door and harshly closed it, transforming into her super and then pseudo-solar form as she left flying to Gopher Street.

"Wendy, follow her." ordered Stan.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"I have the feeling something's going to happen over there, and I need you to blind her enemies to let her flee." explained Stan. "Please, follow her and make sure she's okay."

"... Fine." said Wendy as she went to the door. "I just hope nothing bad happens."

Leaving the house and turning into her super form, Wendy left flying and started to look for Mabel, following her once she found her. Wendy started to fly closer to Mabel

_"I need to keep a distance from her, she might explode if she sees me following her."_ mentally said Wendy.

Wendy did that and slowed down a bit. Before they knew it, the two girls soon noticed the giant building close to the gopher street. Mabel and Wendy flied faster and descended once they arrived.

Mabel descended and landed on the ground while Wendy landed on the bushes.

_"I hope you have a hospital nearby here Gideon, 'cause you're gonna need it."_ mentally warned Mabel.

**At the Top Room of The Gideon-Faced Building**

Gideon and Pacifica went to the hostages, who still had apples on their mouth. Pacifica took out the apples on Candy and Grenda's mouth while Gideon took out the Look-a-likes apples.

"W-What are you going to do to us?" stuttered the Mabel Look-a-like in fear.

"Oh nothing much, we'll just transfer some of our power to you which will probably cause you a lot of pain while you succumb to the massive amount of energy and turn into obedient minions." answered and explained Gideon. "Nothing too big."

"What?!" asked Grenda, shocked at what Gideon said. "You can't do that!"

"In case you haven't noticed lizard lady, we have you tied to a chair and no one will help you or stop us." told Pacifica to Grenda. "You're hopeless."

"And once we incapacitate that stupid Mabel, we'll go on to conquer Gravity Falls and destroy the Pines family." added Gideon.

"Why mister Gideon? Why do those horrible things?" asked the Dipper Look-a-like.

"Because I get what I want, every time." answered Gideon. "And I want the destruction of the Pines family, which will only become more plausible once I have all of Gravity Falls under my palm."

"Fine, but why are we tied to these chairs?" asked Grenda.

"Because we know you won't be cooperative." answered Pacifica. "And besides, it makes the transformation process a bit easier

"Transformation process?" asked Candy.

Both Gideon and Pacifica accumulated energy on their palms and, as said palms were surrounded by energy, the two walked slowly and evilly towards their victims. Pacifica went towards Candy and Grenda while Gideon went towards the look-a-likes.

"You'll soon see." said Gideon and Pacifica in unison.

The look-a-likes, Candy and Grenda shed a single tear as they waited for the inevitable.

"You'll. Soon. See." repeated Gideon and Pacifica.

**Inside the Gideon-faced Building**

Mabel busted open the door and went running in search for Gideon with Wendy following her. There were many doors, each one with a different room. Despite this though, Mabel didn't had difficulty finding the door where the hallway to the room where the pests were was. As she entered it, so did Wendy, and the two continued to walk with Mabel not noticing Wendy's presence.

As Mabel arrived at the middle of the hallway, she stopped and turned around with her arms crossed.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Mabel in an angry tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Mister Pines asked me to follow you if something bad happened." answered Wendy.

"I have trained as hard as I could to meet my true power." told Mabel to Wendy. "Even if I technically haven't achieved it, I don't need help from anybody."

"But Mabel-"

"But nothing, now go back to the mystery shack!" ordered Mabel.

With that, Mabel continued to walk through the hallway while Wendy followed her.

"Come on Mabel, try to be reasonable for once." asked Wendy.

"Reasonable?" asked Mabel. "Why should I be reasonable for the girl who allowed my brother to die."

"Oh for goodness sake, can't you forget about it?" asked Wendy.

"Forget about it? That experience traumatized me so much I'll never forget it!" argued Mabel. "Of course I can't! Now leave me alone!"

After Mabel arrived at the door, she busted it open and she and Wendy went inside. They had arrived at a giant, elegant room, but without the sight of either Pacifica or Gideon... or anybody actually.

"Well look who we have here." said a girl voice like Pacifica. "And you brought another friend."

Wendy and Mabel looked up, where they saw Pacifica and Gideon sitting on two thrones at the end of the room. Wendy put her fingers on her forehead and sensed Pacifica and Gideon's presences, while also for some reason sensing a purple energy shield surrounding them.

"Darn it, they're surrounded by an energy shield." said Wendy.

"So what? I'll just crush it!" argued Mabel.

"This shield has the same power as Pacifica and Gideon combined!" added Wendy.

"Rats!" cursed Mabel. "No matter, we'll defeat you and save Candy and Grenda somehow!"

"Oh, you mean _these_ Candy and Grenda?" asked Pacifica as she snapped her fingers.

From the ceiling two shadow figures went down to the girls, who took a minute to discover it were Candy and Grenda. Their appearance was completely different, so much they seemed like totally different people.

Candy's eyes had purple sclera and yellow irises, while Grenda had pink irises and purple sclera. Their hairstyles were messy and longer, with some parts being pink while the rest of the hair was their natural colors. Candy was wearing a long-sleeved white jack, a red shirt, black shorts, black shoes and no longer wore glasses while Grenda had a reddish shirt with spiked shoulder pads, black pants with spiked knee pads and dark red shoes with... you get the idea.

"Candy, Grenda!" exclaimed Mabel, shocked at what her friends had become. "What have you done to them!?"

"Just made them way more powerful and obedient than they were." answered Pacifica. "And now, they're my and Gideon's new minions."

Mabel groaned angrily at Pacifica.

"So sad isn't it?" asked Pacifica. "Your friends become your enemies, and you must defeat them if you wanna live."

"I don't have to defeat them, just release them from whatever kind of brain washing you gave them!" clarified Mabel.

"Yeah sure, good luck with that." sarcastically said Pacifica as she snapped her fingers. "Candy and Grenda, destroy Mabel and her friend."

Candy and Grenda took a battle stance and so did Mabel and Wendy, with life bars with the name of each girl appearing as well as an energy meter. The four girls dashed towards each other and caused a giant explosion in the middle of the room as the fight started. Wendy fought Grenda while Mabel fought Candy.

**Mabel and Candy**

Mabel dodged Candy's fast punches and counterattacked with an up kick, afterwards teletransporting in front of Candy and executing a fast punch combo which ended with a strong one. This took out 8% of Candy's life bar, which received an extra 8% when Mabel hit Candy up, sending her straight to the life bar and energy meter. When she collided wih the life bar, a 2% was lost as Candy fell.

"Huh, where did that came from?" asked Mabel, surprised to see the life bar and energy meter.

Candy teletransported behind Mabel and grabbed her, which Mabel reacted by spinning until she somehow was the one grabbing Candy. She then throwed Candy downwards to Wendy's and Grenda's fight.

**Wendy and Grenda**

Meanwhile with the redhead duo, Wendy and Grenda collided with several punches and kicks, ending with Grenda delivering a strong kick only for Wendy to teletransport behind her and give her a downward punch. Grenda had lost 28% of her life bar during the unseen part of the fight, while Wendy's life only lost 1%.

Trying to see where the possessed redhead had gone, Wendy was surprises hen Grenda teletransported behind her. But before she could strike back, Grenda executed an absurdly fast kick combo that finished with a punch that sent her 3 feet away as Grenda started to charge a blast.

Candy collided with Grenda and Wendy and Mabel started to go all out on them. They first did a punching combo, then many fast paced kicks, did a downward punch on the two and shooted two blasts at them, sending them even fast to the floor and causing an explosion where they landed. All of this depleted the possessed duos life bar completely, which shattered the instant that happened.

Once Wendy and Mabel descended and the smoke cloud that appeared after the explosion vanished, they saw two beaten up Candy and Grenda, who were groaning in pain.

"Hmph, they were pathetic anyway, I figured it wouldn't do any difference." said Pacifica in a disappointed tone. "But since they failed."

Pacifica teletransported out of the shield and Mabel blindly went towards her forming a punch. All Pacifica did was continue walking to th beaten up Candy and Grenda while Mabel jumped and punched her. Although Pacifica stopped, she didn't even flinch as Mabel backed away in shock.

"What a pathetic excuse for a punch." said Pacifica, forming a punch. "_This_ is how you do a punch!"

Pacifica punched Mabel with all her strength, sending her flying towards Wendy. Once she got up, she felt a bit dizzy as she had a nosebleed, and not for the reason you're thinking. Pacifica continued to walk to Candy and Grenda and when she arrived, she gave them a bit more of her power, which caused them to transform into a more reptilian form.

In this form they remained mostly the same except they had claws and tails.

"Fight with them again, my minions." ordered Pacifica. "And this time don't disappoint me."

Candy and Grenda laughed hysterically as their lifebars repleted to 100% while the dashed towards Mabel and Wendy. At the start, they block Candy and Grenda's attacksand counterattacked with fast paced punches and kicks, ending with two powerful blasts. All of this only took out** 3%** of their life bars.

"And just to make sure I don't get disappointed." said Pacifica.

Pacifica snapped her fingers and her friends arrived to help Candy and Grenda. The looks on Mabel and Wendy's faces showed that they knew they were doomed. The possessed redhead and Pacifica's redheaded friend started to savagely attack Wendy while the possessed brunette and Pacifica's black friend attacked Mabel. All they did was an absurdly fast combo of punches and kicks, ending on two punches that sent the two girls on the ground. This took out** 99%** of both girls life bars.

"Rats, they're too strong!" exclaimed Mabel.

"And now, to seal the deal." said Pacifica's redheaded friend as she accumulated energy.

The four girls started to accumulated energy together as Wendy and Mabel could helplessly watch. Once enough energy was gathered, a giant energy sphere formed above the four girls.

"Goodbye Mabel Pines!" exclaimed Pacifica as she waved her hand and laughed hysterically.

The evil quartet launched the ball towards Mabel and Wendy, which exploded on contact, killing both Mabel and Wendy... Or is it? After the cloud of smoke vanishes, a familiar boy can be seen holding the energy sphere, which changes from purple to green

"Dipper!" exclaimed Wendy and Mabel in joy.

"What the?!" said a shocked Pacifica. "I destroyed you at the lake!"

"Or so you thought." said Dipper.

Dipper launched the green energy sphere towards the evil quartet, but before they could escape Dipper teletransported behind them and blasted them towards the blue energy sphere, causing another explosion in collision. Once the quartet felled and collided on the ground, Candy and Grenda transformed back to their original selfs and so did Pacifica's friends.

"Gideon, call for the reinforcements!" ordered Pacifica to Gideon, who didn't listen. "Gideon, now's not time to ignore me! Call the stupid reinforcements right NOW!"

A little stream of air came out of Gideon, who then deflated until he got out of air. After seeing the Gideon that was with her was a fake, Pacifica grabbed the inflatable Gideon and throwed it, searching for Gideon afterwards.

"She's escaping!" shouted Mabel.

"Leave her alone, she's not worth it... yet." said Dipper. "Let's go back to the shack, I'm pretty sure that last fight worn you out."

"Okay Dippingsauce." said Mabel. "But what about Candy and Grenda?"

"We'll take them with us of course." answered Dipper.

The trio went to Candy and Grenda and each carried on, but when they saw Pacifica's friends, they teletransported out of the room before the trio even moved. Shrugging, the trio left the place and returned to the Mystery Shack.

**At a Control Room**

Meanwhile, Gideon was looking at some monitors the fight between the pines and Pacifica's minions. And then an angry Pacifica arrived.

"Gideon you son of a fraud!" yelled Pacifica.

"What do you want?" asked Gideon, turning to the blonde.

"How dare you make a fool out of me!?" asked Pacifica as he went to Gideon. "If you think you're gonna get away from making me look like an idiot, then you're very wrong!"

"Look, I needed some privacy so I could call for my secret reinforcement."

"Secret reinforcement?" asked Pacifica as she grabbed Gideon by the neck of his suit. "Why didn't you send it when that wretched pines defeated my minions without breaking a sweat!?"

"Because this secret reinforcement has a way more important job than that." answered Gideon, slapping Pacifica and freeing himself from her grasp. "Once he's done with the job, we won't have to worry about the Pines afterwards.

**The Mystery Shack, Living Room**

Everybody in the Mystery Shack were at the Living Room, happy to see that Dipper was alive. The most happy was Mabel, who bear hugged her brother.

"It's good to have you back dude." said Soos.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back too." "I missed you guys so much."

"What took you so long to return?" asked Stan.

"I was training so I could destroy Pacifica and Gideon." "Though from what I saw in the aftermath, they're stronger than I thought."

Some groans were heard from the twins room, where Candy and Grenda were sleeping. Once the two arrived at their room, they saw Candy and Grenda waking up and went to them.

"What happened?" asked Candy.

"You don't remember when Pacifica brainwashed you or something? asked Mabel.

"I don't remember anything." answered Candy before turning to Dipper. "Oh hi Dipper."

It took the two girls some minutes before realizing what Dipper's presence meant.

"Dipper?!" asked Candy and Grenda in shock.

"Yep, turns out my brother was just hiding all this time." answered Mabel, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "He saved me and Wendy from you guys

"What?" asked Grenda.

"We'll explain later." answered Dipper. "For now, you should relax."

Candy and Grenda nodded and fell asleep as the twins left the room.

"Mabel, I need to tell you something." told Dipper to Mabel as the two went downstairs.

"Sure, Dippingsauce!" loudly said Mabel. "What is it?"

"Its something private." said Dipper. "We need to go somewhere else."

"Sure how about The Gravity Falls Forest?" suggested Mabel.

"Okay." said Dipper.

When the twins arrived downstairs, they saw Stan and Soos looking at Wendy, who had two fingers on her forehead.

"Bye Grunkle Stan, Dipper and I are going to the forest." said Mabel as she and Dipper left the shack.

"Don't go too deep in there." shouted Stan.

Stan laughed a bit, but he stopped when he saw Wendy's concerned look.

"What's wrong Wendy?" asked Stan.

"Mister Pines, I don't think the Dipper we saw was the real one." answered Wendy.

"Why?" asked Soos.

"... His energy was surrounded by evil laughter." answered Wendy

**The Gravity Falls Forest**

Mabel and Dipper arrived at the forest. Dipper got an evil smirk as his sister looked at the trees around them.

"Well we're here Dippingsauce." said Mabel. "What did you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, its nothing really." started Dipper. "But I wanted to know-"

"Stop right there!" yelled a boy voice.

Mabel and Dipper turned around to the forest, where they saw some bushes shaking. Another Dipper came out of the bushes.

"Stay away from my sister, impostor!" demanded The Other Dipper in an angry tone.

To Be Continued...


	12. Sorry for the Long Wait

**Back where we left off**

"D-Dipper?" asked Mabel in an incredibly confused tone.

"Mabel, you gotta listen to me," started Dipper 2. "The Dipper at your side is an impostor, I'm the real one!"

"And how can you prove it, know-nothing?" asked Dipper 1.

"Mabel can differentiate from us, right Mabel?" answered Dipper 2.

Mabel looked at the Dipper that came out of the bushes, and then the Dipper that was at her side. No matter how many times she saw either Dipper, Mabel was unable to find any difference between the two.

"I... I can't." said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper 2 with a worried look.

"I can't! I'm so confused now," answered Mabel. "There's a Dipper at my side, a Dipper that came out of the bushes, what's next? Another me standing by my side?"

Just as Mabel pointed at her other side, another Mabel was already on the spot. This Mabel was wearing a perfect copy of Mabel's clothes, including the emoticon on the sweater. Seeing Mabel 1 caused Mabel 2 to wave hello, while Mabel 1 had a "O_O" look on her face and sweater.

"Hello." greeted Mabel 2.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Mabel 1. "Okay, this is insane! And I'm the one who's saying it!"

"Calm down Mabel," said Dipper 2. "There must be a way we can discover who are the real ones and who are the impostors."

"There is a way." said Dipper 1, turning into his super form.

Before he could react Dipper 2 was attacked by Dipper 1, who went flying towards him and punched him hard enough to send him inside the Woods. Without noticing and before she could react as well Mabel 1 was hit by Mabel 2, who instantly transformed into her super form.

Luckily, Mabel 1 blocked Mabel's 2 punch and transformed as well, counterattacking with a blast that barely damaged Mabel 2. Teleporting behind Mabel 2, Mabel 1 executed a barrage of punches that Mabel 2 dodged before counterattacking with an upper kick and an up punch.

**Back with the Dipper's**

Dipper 1 and 2 were fighting above the lake nearby the forest, which was a pretty risky and stupid idea. Dipper 1 executed a barrage of punches which Dipper 2 effortlessly dodged before teleporting behind Dipper 1 and attacking him with a down punch.

Dipper 2 just barely avoided falling to the ocean and flew back to Dipper 1, giving him a rather hard punch to the face.

**Back with the Mabel's**

The Mabel's were fighting at the ground, close tot he lake the Dipper's were fighting in. Mabel 1 attacked her rip off by throwing a bunch of energy blasts, but she came out of them unharmed and with her hands forming punches. Flying high in the sky, Mabel 2 accumulated energy on her punches as she got closer to Mabel 1 and, once she was about to collide with her, shot her energy punches, causing a small crater to appear.

But just when she thought Mabel 1 was gone for good, she appeared behind her and formed a punch with her hand.

"You won't get rid of me that easily!" assured Mabel 1.

Turning around Mabel 2 could barely react as Mabel punched her, sending her flying past a tree and falling to the ground.

As the two continued to fight they eventually arrived close tot he lake the Dipper's were fighting in who, without their acknowledge, were doing the same punches and kicks as them. When Mabel 2 tried to grab Mabel 1, the latter holded her and fought to hold her back.

On her back Dipper 2 was doing the same thing with Dipper 1.

"This is absurd!" declared Dipper 2. "We're equal in strength, if we don't find a way to end this fight once and for all, this will go on forever!"

"Or until our energy runs out!" added Mabel.

As they continued to hold their rip offs back, the twins somebody calling "Hey!" from the distance. The twins turned around and saw Wendy atop of the hill on her super form, with some energy surrounding her palms.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Dipper in joy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mabel with a tone of spite.

"I'm here to help you out," answered Wendy. "Trust me!"

With that said Wendy flew into the sky accumulating energy and once she was high enough, she threw two orange energy blast at the sky, which she momentarily stopped and joined them. As everybody watched Wendy started to expand the joined energy ball until it was big enough to become an artificial sun.

**At the Northwests's Mansion**

The shine of Wendy's artificial sun was shiny enough to be seen on all of Gravity Falls, though the first to notice was Pacifica. totally irritated by the artificial sunlight, Pacifica got off her bed and looked at the artificial sun.

"Alright, who turned on the sun?" questioned Pacifica.

Without warning Pacifica had a vision, one where Dipper and Mabel obtained their final forms and destroyed the crystal, ending as soon as it began. When she returned to reality, she narrowed her eyes and frowned as she changed to her normal outfit.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna let that happen!" exclaimed Pacifica.

**At the Gleeful Residence**

The sunlight also reached the Gleeful residence, specifically at Gideon's room. The boy woke up at the sunlight in his face, watching through the window to see the artificial sun.

"Is it morning already?" asked Gideon

Out of nowhere Gideon got another vision, this one was the same one Pacifica got though. After seeing it, he frowned and narrowed his eyes as he formed a punch with in palms.

"Darn it!" cursed Gideon.

Gideon punched the wall and went to change to his normal outfit.

"That girl and I should have been at the Mystery Shack hours ago!" said Gideon.

**At the streets close to the Mystery Shack**

Pacifica was running to the Mystery Shack while avoiding the intense sunlight from the artificial sun. Soon enough, Gideon catched up with her.

"What took you so long?" asked Pacifica.

"Just keep running!" replied Gideon.

The two continued to run while blocking their faces with their hands from the sunlight.

**Back at the twins and their Doppelgangers... oh and Wendy**

"An artificial sun!" exclaimed Dipper 1 and Mabel 1 in joy.

"An artificial sun?!" exclaimed Dipper 2 and Mabel 2 in horror.

"Guys!" exclaimed Wendy, getting Mabel 1 and Dipper 2 attention. "Transform into your pseudo-solar form while I maintain the artificial sun!"

Mabel 1 and Dipper 1 nodded and quickly trans formed into their pseudo-solar forms, which made Dipper 2 and Mabel 2 get a scared look as they tried to run away. However, the two were cornered by Mabel 1 and Dipper 2, who formed punches with their hands.

"Time to settle this!" stated the Pseudo-Solar twins as they got ready to attack.

The pine twins 2 gulped as the pine twins 1 attacked them with barrages of punches and kicks. And after a few repetitions, the pine twins 2 finished the pine twins 1 by launching to the water, by which they mysteriously bounced and returned to the lake nearby.

"Wow, it was over pretty quick." remarked Mabel.

Just then the artificial sun vanished as Wendy fell tot he ground close to the Doppelgangers. the twins went to her with worry.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Dipper, trying to wake up Wendy. "Wendy, are you okay?"

"maintaining that artificial sun took a lot of energy," said Wendy as she woke up. "It's a good thing you won while I maintained it."

"Thanks Wendy." said Dipper.

"It was no big," replied Wendy. "How are the impostors?"

The twins turned to see their doppelgängers turning into the twins look-a-likes, with two purple triangle coming out of their bodies and then turning into golden ones.

"Huh?" the trio were confused.

The triangles started to form each an arm and a leg and a half of a hat as they flew high into the air. Once high enough they started to combine, with a bright light and thunder forming around them as they did. Then an electric wave as the two triangles joined and formed a pyramid, with a single eye appearing in the middle of it. Guess who he was.

"Bill!" exclaimed the twins in unison.

"Who?" asked Wendy with a confused look.

"You got that right, It's me, Bill!"

"It wasn't enough to invade Stan's mind, but you had to possess innocent kids?" scolded Dipper.

"Wha-" asked Wendy.

"You told us you would leave us alone when we defeated you at your own game!" added Mabel.

"How-" said Wendy.

"Yes, but let's just say that I'm working with someone again and-" replied Bill before being interrupted.

"Hold it, hold it," interrupted Wendy, getting the twins and Bill's attention. "I'm lost, who's this guy? How do you know him? What the heck is he? The more you talk the more questions I get."

"I would gladly answer them, but my job here is done," said Bill. "I entertained myself with you long enough for Gideon and Pacifica to steal the crystal!"

"What?!" shouted the twins and Wendy in unison.

"Yep, and now that they have them, Gravity Falls will be at their total control, and afterwards they'll get rid of you!" continued Bill. "Now bye pines, enjoy what time you have left."

Bill vanished and Dipper and Mabel groaned in frustration... before he returned in an instant.

"Oh I nearly forgot, I have something to give you two." said Bill as he approached the twins. "Since I can't trust Gideon since the last deal we got, I'll give you a gift so you can kick his butt if he goes insane. Oh and if he tries to destroy the world, but mostly if he goes insane."

With his palm Bill formed two purple energy blasts, which he then threw at the twins. Oddly enough the blasts didn't explode, instead they surrounded the twins with a purple aura until the twins amulet lower half turned into a purple lizard with a yellow eye, and the aura disappeared as soon as it was done.

"What happened?" asked Dipper, feeling dizzy.

"I just unlocked the dark half of your powers," answered Bill. "Trust me, you'll need them if you wanna beat Gideon at his maximum power."

"Why do you give us this?" asked the twins in confusion.

"Didn't you heard what I just said? I can't trust Gideon!" replied Bill. "But you two are capable of giving him his medicine, and as much as I hate you for ruining my plan, Gideon's a far worse threat with the crystal in his and his girlfriends hands. And if you do beat him up, tell him the deal's over."

"See you later, alligators!" added Bill, briefly flashing the image of an alligator in his body.

Bill vanished for real and Wendy and the twins remembered what he said about Gideon and Pacifica.

**Inside the Mystery Shack**

After taking the look-a-likes back to their homes, the trio went as fast as they could to the. But alas, the crystal was already stolen, with Stan and Soos arriving to see the aftermath.

"What happened dudes?!" asked Soos, seeing the empty place where the crystal was.

"We met Bill and he told us Gideon and Pacifica stole it!" answered Dipper. "If we don't retrieve it before they use it to get their maximum powers-"

suddenly, an earthquake stroke and intense thunder was heard from outside. the shack team left to see that at Gopher's Street, a pillar of purple energy blasting towards the sky, surrounded by blue lighting.

"It's too late." said Dipper and Mabel in unison.

**At Gopher Street**

Where the pillar of light was happening, inside were Pacifica and Gideon, who laughed like maniacs as they gradually became more and more powerful until they turned into their last forms. Once that happened, an enormous wave of purple energy occurred, which was heard and seen from all of Gravity Falls.

On the scene as Gideon and Pacifica descended to the ground, Shandra Jimenez and her camera men arrived to make a shocking report of what was happening.

"Here Shandra Jimenez on Gravity Falls gossiper, with the biggest news since Gideon Gleeful's escape from prison," started Shandra. "As you can see from behind me, a giant pillar of something purple appeared and then vanished, and form what we're seeing the kids who were inside are finally coming down."

The cameramen gave a close up to Gideon and Pacifica, who reacted by blowing up the cameras. Everybody then reacted by fleeing for their lives.

"Guess that's all for today." said Shandra as she fled with the rest of the news team.

After that, Gideon and Pacifica got to the ground and their last forms were revealed, with their minions shaking in fear once they saw them.

Gideon had green eyes with turquoise sclera, his hair was even longer than before and he now had sharp teeth, along with a slit pupil. His outfit had turned into a black long-sleeved jacket with a red shirt underneath and spiked shoulder pads, ripped blue pants and spiked black shoes.

Pacifica's eyes were the same as her super form, but her dress was now slightly ripped, showing a few parts of her white undershirt. She also had ripped blue jeans and black spikes shoes like Gideon, along with a forked tongue and long claws.

"Yes... finally!" exclaimed Pacifica and Gideon in demonic voices.

**Streets to Gopher Street**

Grunkle Stan was driving the trio and Soos to Gopher street, though in a slower speed than before.

"Grunkle Stan, can't you drive this thing faster?" asked Mabel.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" replied Stan, hitting the accelerator pedal as hard as he could. "I think the accelerator doesn't work since the I last time we went to Gopher Street."

"Great, just great." sarcastically said Dipper in frustration, crossing his arms.

"Even if we do arrive eventually, what are we gonna do?" asked Mabel.

"Well, we did get the dark half of our powers for a reason," said Dipper while holding the amulet. "They must be useful for something."

"The what half of your powers?" asked Stan.

"Long story." replied Wendy.

"We arrived!" exclaimed Stan.

Stan parked close to the destroyed Gopher building and Gideon and Pacifica, along with their minions, came out and greeted the pine twins, who got out of Stan's car.

"Look who arrived just in time." said Gideon in a mocking tone. "I was hoping to see you soon enough."

"Gideon, Pacifica, stop this now," demanded Dipper. "Give up your powers, return everybody you possessed to normal and give us back the crystal!"

"Alright, I'll hand it back to you," replied Gideon with a smug smile. "After our minions have fun with you two."

Pacifica snapped her fingers and her friends and Candy and Grenda attacked. While the twins blocked what they did, once the possessed girl touched their palms some of their power was drained, with the twins noticing they were starting to get normal.

"So this is what the dark half of our powers do." said Mabel.

The twins eyed each other before getting ready to dash at the possessed girls.

"Prepare to be freed guys!" exclaimed Dipper.

The twins dashed to the girls and absorbed their possession, with them returning to normal as the twins palms were now surrounded by purple energy. However, their arms started to be surrounded by the energy, along with the rest of their bodies up until their entire bodies were covered with the stuff.

"Guys!" exclaimed Wendy in a worried tone.

The purple energy disappeared and half of the twins bodies were now different. they had a gray skin with red eyes and white hair. This sight shocked everyone, including Gideon and Pacifica.

"What does this mean?" asked Dipper, noticing what happened to him and his sister.

Without any warning, the twins collapsed on the ground and everybody went to check if they were okay.

**Inside somewhere**

Dipper and Mabel arrived at an indescribable place that looked like a combination of Mabel and Dipper's greatest fantasies. Behind them a dark liquid of some kind materialized in dark copies of them, Dark Dipper and Dark Mabel. The twins turned around and got shocked to see them.

"Who are you?" asked Dipper.

"We are you," answered Dark Dipper. "Well, your dark side at least."

"Where are we?" asked Mabel.

"Inside your indescribable and confusing combined minds." answered Mabel.

"Anyway, we have a deal for you." said Dipper.

"whatever it is, the answers no!" replied the twins in unison, crossing their arms and turning around.

The dark copies got an evil smile as they walked closer to the twins until they were back-by-back.

"Even if it is for the greater good?" whispered Dark Mabel. "For everybody's safety?"

The twins got a shocked look at what they said as the dark copies left them alone and walked a few steps backwards.

"What do you mean?" asked the twins in unison.

The dark copies formed a crystal ball, which showed a totally destroyed Gravity Falls.

"This is what will happen to Gravity Falls if you're unable to defeat Gideon and Pacifica." said Dark Dipper, with the twins watching in horror. "And quite clearly, at your current form you can't hurt them, not even tickle them."

The dark copies paused before continuing.

"But us, we know their weaknesses, and we have the power that will allow you to get rid of them forever." continued Dark Dipper.

Dark Mabel formed a dark orb in front of the twins.

"The deal is, we'll give you the power in exchange for your free will," said Dark Mabel, showing the orb to the twins. "We'll do all the work, all you'll do is watch."

"If you accept, grab the orb." added Dark Mabel.

The twins remained inert for a few moments before they started to slowly go for the orb, with the dark copies giving an evil smile as they approached it closer and closer. at the last-minute, the twins stopped and left the orb alone with angry looks on their eyes.

"No..." muttered Mabel.

"What?" asked the dark copies in unison.

"We won't accept." answered Mabel.

"Come on, don't you wanna save Gravity Falls?" reminded Dark Dipper.

"We will save Gravity Falls," assured Dipper. "But not with you."

"Come on you fools give in to the darkness!" ordered the dark copies in unison. "There's no other way to win!"

"You're a lie!" yelled the twins forming punches with their hands.

The twins punched the dark copies so hard they went flying to a wall, dropping the orb right in front of the twins. Mabel squashed the orb as her and Dipper's hair turned golden, while the dark copies watched in shock.

"Fighting darkness with darkness will only make everything worse," told Dipper to the dark copies. "The only way to defeat it is light!"

"You idiots, your stupid light can't compare to the powerful darkness Gideon and Pacifica have." informed the dark copies in unison.

"Then we might as well become so bright their darkness is extinguished once and for all!" exclaimed the twins.

The twins flew into the sky and their clothes, and eventually their entire bodies, started to glow a bright yellow color. They then screamed as they turned into their most powerful form, their solar forms.

**Back in reality**

The shack team was trying to wake up Mabel and Dipper while Gideon and Pacifica waited. They stopped once the twins opened their mouths and light came out of it, with them opening their eyes next, who were surrounded with yellow flames.

"What's going on with them?" asked Gideon.

"They finally achieved it." said the shack team amazed.

Mabel and Dipper flew into the sky and transformed into their solar forms, with everybody looked either in amazement or horror. On their solar forms, Dipper and Mabel had yellow eyes with white sclera, their hair were now longer, spikier and was constantly glowing a golden color. Their clothes were the same as the ones they always wore.

Teleporting behind Pacifica and Gideon, the twins gave each a strike to the super powered kids, who counterattacked, but failed in an epic way as the twins grabbed their punches and threw them to the trees.

"What's going on?" Candy as she and Grenda woke up.

Getting up and noticing the non-possesed girls, Pacifica and Gideon tried to re-posses them but they couldn't do it.

"Looking for this?" asked Mabel.

Gideon and Pacifica turned to see Mabel and Dipper holding orbs that contained Gideon and Pacifica's ability to possess someone, which they quickly shattered. Groaning in anger, Gideon and Pacifica went to flying to the solar twins and the big fight started.

**To be Concluded...**


	13. And that's all folks!

**Back where we left off**

Solar Dipper and Solar Mabel were fighting against Gideon and Pacifica, both at their maximum power forms, while the shack team, Mabel's friends and Pacifica's friends were looking from the distance. From what they saw, Dipper and Mabel were effortlessly battling Gideon and Pacifica, whose attacks barely tickled the twins and who could barely avoid the twins attacks.

Despite that, the fight continued for a while. After that amount of time passed the twins decided it was time to end the game and threw Gideon and Pacifica, charged their energy blasts and when they were fully charged they shot them at the chubby boy and snobby girl, with a huge explosion occurring after they collided.

"You know, I'm kind of disappointed," said Mabel. "I was expecting them to be more of a challenge."

When Mabel turned to her brother though, she saw he was paralyzed where he was with a look of disbelieve.

"Dipper?" asked Mabel, waving her hand in front of him.

"They're not dead." replied Dipper, grabbing Mabel's hand and pointing in front of himself.

"What do you-" asked Mabel before looking where Dipper was looking.

The clouds from the aftermath of the explosion vanished to show Gideon and Pacifica with angry looks, completely unharmed. Before they could question how that was possible Gideon and Pacifica dashed to the twins and started to attack, only for the twins to quickly charge their punches with energy and then when fully charged hit Gideon and Pacifica with them, causing another explosion that sent Gideon and Pacifica a few feet away.

This time however, the twins saw that Gideon's burned face, Pacifica's lost arm and some damages caused on their clothes were regenerating alarmingly fast. It was so fast they had regenerated in seconds, without a single

"Now I get it!" shouted Dipper. "They regenerate immediately after every fatal injury they get!"

"How can we defeat them if they keep regenerating?" asked Mabel.

Just then Wendy noticed a dark purple light coming from inside the Gopher Street building. Without hesitation she went flying to inside the building, where she saw the crystal hovering on the ground while reflecting dark purple energy around the place. Flying slightly closer to it, Wendy tried to touch it only to get a slight electric shock when she did touched it.

After releasing her arm and thinking for a minute, Wendy formed a small light energy sphere and threw it to the crystal, with it absorbing it and the dark purple lights briefly changing to white ones.

**Outside with the twins and Gideon and Pacifica's fight**

The twins were fighting losing battle as no matter how much fatal damage they did to Gideon and Pacifica, they would instantly regenerate and try to attack them immediately afterwards.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous!" stated Dipper in a frustrated tone.

In the middle of flying to the twins, Gideon and Pacifica paralyzed on the spot and felt a horrible pain inside themselves as light came out of their eye sockets and mouths.

"What the-"

"Guys!" called Wendy, flying out of the Gopher Street building..

The twins turned to see Wendy, with Dipper expressing joy.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Dipper n joy. "Do you know how we can defeat Gideon and Pacifica once and for all?"

"Yes! Apparently their maximum or whatever forms are connected to the crystal, if it receives even a small amount of non-dark energy, then Gideon and Pacifica will get hurt!" explained Wendy. "If you can manage to overload the crystal with your energy, it can explode and you'll return to normal... I think."

"Well we know what we have to do." said Dipper, adjusting his hat.

"But Dipper we'll lose our powers in the process!" told Mabel to Dipper.

"Mabel, what's more important?" asked Dipper. "That we keep our powers, or that we save Gravity Falls from Gideon and Pacifica?"

"... Save Gravity Falls from Gideon and Pacifica." answered Mabel.

"Of course, but we need someone to distract Gideon and Pacifica while we overload the crystal." said Dipper.

"I'll go do that!" exclaimed Wendy.

Wendy went to Gideon and Pacifica, who were now recovering from the paralysis, and she started to bug them and annoy them so they would start. It worked, as Gideon and Pacifica started to fight Wendy, who apparently was on their level of power as she managed to stay equal for the most part.

**Inside the Gopher Street Building**

Dipper and Mabel were getting ready to do their biggest challenge yet; overload the crystal so it would explode and everything that has ever happened would return to normal. They started to accumulate energy on their palms and once they were fully charged, they shot some energy punches at the crystal, who absorbed all of them until it could no longer do it.

**Outside**

Wendy, Gideon and Pacifica continued to fight, completely oblivious to the giant pillar of light that appeared from the Building. It was too late for Gideon and Pacifica once they noticed it, as they paralyzed as their eyes turned completely white with yellow flames surrounding them, Wendy smiling before the same happened to them.

**Back Inside the Gopher Street Building**

The twins eyes also got completely white with yellow flames surrounding them, but without the paralysis included, as the crystal started to gradually break apart.

"Goodbye super forms," said the twins in unison, holding hands. "Its time to go back to normal."

The crystal finally broke apart and the pillar of light it produced caused an explosion of huge proportions, with everything going to blank...

**At the Mystery Shack, Living Room; 5:45 pm **

As it turns out though, it all was a story that Mabel, Dipper and Wendy were telling to Stan and Soos, who had a very hard time believing their story. The one who was telling what recently happened was Mabel, who was incredibly happy as she told them the story.

"And then we arrived at a cosmic plane where we met a giant talking anthropomorphic lizard and-" narrated Mabel before being stopped by Stan.

"Hold it right there Mabel," said Stan in a tone of disbelieve. "Do you really expect us to take that for real?"

"No, we're just expecting you to like it." answered Dipper.

"You do like it right Mister Pines?" asked Wendy.

"Well I liked the part where you repeatedly kick Gideon and whoever that girl Pacifica was butts," answered Stan in an honest. "The rest was ridiculous."

"Oh," said Mabel. "Well the story's over."

"I thought you were gonna tell us about that anthropomorphic lizard dude." said Soos.

"We can't, we gotta go outside for some fresh air." replied Wendy.

"Fine, but don't go too far." said Stan.

**At the Forest; 6:18 pm**

The trio was looking at the sky. Well Wendy and Dipper were looking at it, Mabel was sitting on the ground without looking at anything.

"The sky is so beautiful." said Dipper.

"Totally." agreed Wendy.

Mabel stayed silent for a moment, which got Dipper and Wendy's attention.

"What's up Mabel?" asked Dipper as he and Wendy went to her. "You're rarely sad."

"It's just that I can't believe we're the only ones who remember the story." answered Mabel in a sad tone.

"Well it was for the best, the lizard said that." told Dipper to Mabel.

"Yeah, besides this adventure was too extreme for someone as old as Stan," added Wendy. "He would be grateful if he knew he doesn't remember about it."

"... You're probably right, it was for the best," replied Mabel, sounding slightly happy. "I still feel bad about it."

"Come on Mabel look at the bright side." said Dipper before listing said bright side. "We got super powers, kicked Gideon and Pacifica's butts repeatedly, this week and a few days couldn't have been better."

"You're right, and we still have a lot more days of adventure here in Gravity Falls." added Mabel.

"Couldn't have said it better." said Wendy as she hugged Dipper and Mabel.

The trio laughed as they decided to look a bit more at the sky, where they could see Bill and a lizard's face winking at them. For some reason this didn't surprise the trio.

**The End**


End file.
